Behind The Scenes
by LovingLizGillies
Summary: What happens when Liz falls for Avan? What happens when Avan falls for Liz? But what happens when Victoria also falls for Avan? And what happens when none of them know about each other's love? ELAVAN LizXAvan PLEASE REVIEW! : Get's better after Chptr4
1. Stage Kiss

**Hey Guys this is my first Fan Fiction so I hope you like it! It's about the relationship between Avan Jogia and Elizabeth Gillies. Currently, there is no evidence that they are going out in real life – BUT it would be awesome if they did. SOO, I'm just going to write a Fan Fiction about them and just see what happens. Please review because if I am doing a good job or making their relationship seem pointless and bad I would love to know haha. ENJOY! **

**Chapter 1: Stage Kiss**

I combed my long black hair out, ready to attach the green and blue highlight extensions to it. My hair stylist quickly took over, placing the strips rapidly at the top and base of my head. I glanced around my trailer, searching the navy carpeted floor for Jade's red Doc Marten's. I pulled them on to my feet quickly and raced out the door as I heard my name being called for one of the last scene of the week for this week's episode. I jogged around the corner to see Victoria and Daniella laughing about something in the kitchen area of the set. Leon was playing a melody on the piano and Ariana was humming like Christina Aguilera behind him and Matt was talking to Dan Schneider about how he was supposed to act in this scene. I strode onto the set and sat on the stairs behind the piano.

"You guys finished this scene yet?" I asked standing up; deciding that sitting on the steps would only result in later annoyance of having to move.

"Yeah, we just shot the last part" Ariana smiled, "We are all going to move over to the HA hallway set in a second"

"Okay cool".

"Liz McGills!" Avan whispered loudly in my ear, I jumped a little and turned around laughing.

"Jogia!"

"Are you ready for our steamy scene" he smiled that goofy but adorable smile that I loved.

"Oh so ready" I said,

Before anymore could be said, our director called for us to make our way over to the other set. Avan shoved me forward forcefully but not hard.

"You heard the man!"

I laughed and punched his chest playfully; our laughter died down as we entered the set and started listening to how the producers wanted this scene to play out. We were shooting a scene from the episode, 'Cat's New Boyfriend', which I personally thought was a really good episode; it displayed everyone's characters really thoroughly and was humorous but dramatic at the same time. The scene being shot today is the one where everyone meets Danny for the they first time and finds out who his girlfriend is, Cat. I love my character in this scene and fortunately, I get to make out with Avan at the end of it.

After my hilarious one liners have been delivered, everything get's sorted out and there is no reason for Jade to feel content anymore.

"I'm bored now" I claim, as I roll my eyes in that exasperated way I love to play Jade and walk away. Avan says his line and follows me to the nearest set of lockers.

"Good job!" he whispers in my ear, his hot breath tickling my neck.

"Thanks!" I whisper back, trying not to disrupt the scene. The director gives us the cue to start making out. It is always a little awkward when first going in for the kiss when it is a delayed and set moment like this. However, I have learnt Avan always goes left, I smile to myself as I go to the right and am correct when he naturally veers to the left. My arms wrap around his neck just before our lips touch and when they do sparks fly, even though they shouldn't, because this is a stage kiss, nothing else. He snakes his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him and as I lean against him it is hard not to tangle my hands in his dark hair. I am so lost in this bliss that I don't hear Victoria's character, Tori, storm forward and end the scene. And, as I realise the moment of ecstasy is coming to an end, I squeeze my eyes closed a little harder and move my lips once more against his.

As we separate, I drag my hands from around his neck and place them on his chest. Without realizing, I look up into his deep brown eyes for a few seconds. Reality kicks in and I tear my eyes away from his and detach myself from him. That shouldn't happen, I shouldn't feel that longing to continue our Beck and Jade romantic moments but it happens and I don't know how to stop it.

The strangest thing was, when the director agreed with the producer that we didn't have to do another take on that last scene, a little part inside of me was upset.


	2. Movie Night

**Chapter 2: Movie Night**

The director said that this episode was a rap; we were all allowed to go home a little early. We all cheered and hugged briefly before leaving the set. I shuffled back to my trailer, slipping off the large boots at the door and placing them back in the shoe rack of Jade's dark clothing closet. I unclipped the highlights from my hair and took off the little pieces of plastic that acted as my piercings. I slipped off the black cotton shirt I was wearing, and in my bra walked over to the duffel bag with my normal clothes inside.

"Hey Liz, do you know where I- Shit! Sorry!" Avan exclaimed as he quickly shut the trailer door he had just burst through. I fell onto the floor, my hands shielding my stomach and cleavage.

"Sorry!" he called from outside once more.

"It's cool" I said uneasily, "I'll be two seconds!"

I quickly snatched my Beatles band shirt out of my bag, slipped out of Jade's leggings and yanked on my dark denim jeans.

"You can come in now" I said lightly,

He shuffled through the door, a little embarrassed. "Sorry" he said sheepishly, again.

"Its okay" I smiled. He came and sat beside me on his bed, he had already swiftly changed into a white sleeved shirt and those blue jeans that made him look hotter than normal.

"So, before you tried to see me naked, what did you want me for?" I joked. He loosened up a little at my attempt at humour and smiled up at me.

"I was just wondering if you knew where I had put my phone, but you know as I was pondering outside after I … interrupted you" he chuckled, "I realised it was in the side pocket of my bag"

"Oh"

"Well, don't say oh like that"

"What do you mean?" I questioned playfully,

"You know I hate it when you say oh in a saddened tone"

I blushed slightly and stood up, taking my mind off him and his gorgeous smile and mesmerizing eyes, I started to put all my belongings back into my bag. I heard him fidget, tapping his knees behind me, he only did that when something was bugging him. I continued to place the objects in my bag, quickly browsing the front of my phone to check I had no important messages.

"Look" he said nervously,

I turned around and faced him, anxiety was etched all over his face, but a look of excitement was also there.

I raised my eyebrow at him, wanting him to just spit out whatever was bugging him.

"Just wondering if you wanted to come over for a movie night? Parents are on a cruise, my brother moved in to his own place a few weeks back and yeah, do you wanna?"

He said it so casually, as if all that anxiety had been in my imagination. I wasn't sure whether he was asking me out. No he wasn't, this was clearly a friend thing. I responded, knowing that if I kept an answer from him much longer, it would look odd and like I was over-analyzing things.

"Sure" I smiled, my response sounded so casual I surprised myself. His face lit up and he stood up.

"Have you got everything you need in your bag or do you need to go home first?"

"I think I have everything" I turned around and checked my bag. I felt a warm hand entwine with mine and little electric bolts of excitement traveled through me as I grabbed my bag and he continued to drag me out through my trailer door towards his truck. I dumped my bag in the back of his truck and lumbered into the front seat. For a few seconds I contemplated what was happening. I was going to Avan's house, in his car, with him alone, while I had raging hormones, which were directed towards him and I honestly did not know whether I could take spending a friends only night alone with him. Of course I was incredibly excited, but the uneasy feeling that I really liked him and he didn't like me back was not a good thought.

As he crawled into the driver's seat and smiled at me as he turned the keys in the ignition, I smiled back. And from that moment his dark brown eyes twinkled, I knew everything was going downhill from there. This night was not going to be in anyway easy.


	3. Butterflies

**Oh gosh! Thank you guys sooo much! I got three reviews in one day – I am so excited! :D I am so happy you like it! If there is any constructive criticism you guys have it would be appreciated! So REVIEW! THANK YOU!**

**Chapter 3: Butterflies**

Avan's POV

I turned the keys in the ignition and smiled at her. She smiled back at me, with those beautiful green eyes that drove me crazy. They were like sparkling emeralds and I was the poor man who couldn't look at them too long or I would get punished, but in this case, punishment was the realization that I could never have the talented and stunning girl sitting in my passenger seat because she would never feel the same.

I really had to man up. I really had to get the guts to ask her out, to even make her consider going out with me in real life, not just as the striking couple on Victorious. But, I couldn't. I know she doesn't like me, the way I like her.

I turn sharply around the last corner into my street. We haven't said anything the whole way here. I have just glanced at her numerous times and watched as she has closed her eyes and let the breeze nip at her face and whip her dark hair around like wildfire. I pull into the gravel driveway and the truck stops with a clunk.

"Home sweet home" I say casually, as I open the large door, slip down onto the gravel with a crunch and grab her duffel bag out of the back. I walk around to her door and help her down out of the higher than most car's step onto the driveway.

"You know, I have only ever been here once before" she says quietly, glancing around the sides of the house.

Liz's POV

I admire the large brick house, with its white concrete window frames and antique iron doors.

Avan walks up the back stairs and unlocks the iron doors, they open with a slight creak and I am suddenly inside his old fashioned home. We walk along the timbered floor, through the kitchen and living room to a spiraled staircase.

"I get downstairs to myself, now that my brother has moved out" he smiled,

I laugh, "Very similar to Beck's RV"

He laughs at the connection and continues to walk down the staircase. As I step down onto the bottom level, the roof is lower and there is only about one or two windows. On one side there is a double bed, with a sleek grey quilt, a wooden desk with a laptop upon it, two large book cases next to the desk which is packed with novels and interesting literature, and a small basic kitchen. On the other is a massive leather couch with a giant television hung upon the faded brick wall. He walks forward and places my duffel bag upon his bed and places his own bag on his desk.

"I'm going to make some coffee, do you want any? Or tea?" he asks, walking over to the small kitchen and filling up the kettle with water.

"Coffee, one sugar please"

"Sweet. Go pick a movie from the cabinets"

In the kitchen he flicks a switch that turns all the dimmed lights on around the kitchen and lounging area. I walk over to the cabinet under the enormous television and start browsing the covers of old and modern movies.

"What do you feel like? Drama? Comedy? Action?", I ask, turning over the DVD of Mean Girls.

"Let's start with something light and humorous, than move on to something intense" as he said intense he bent his knees and made his voice hoarse. I sniggered and turned my head back to the DVD collection.

"We could watch Easy A or Kick Ass… maybe even Date Night? Killers? Grown Ups?"

"Let's go with Easy A, I love it"

"You're such a girl Avan; this is clearly a chick flick"

"What are you trying to say?" as he slowly walks over to the elongated leather couch with two hot cups of coffee in his hands. I leisurely take the dark green and black striped cup out of his hands and he sits down closely to me on the edge of the couch. I stand up and place the movie into the DVD player and fiddle with the remote until I find the power button.

I hear him silently chuckle behind me as I continually try to press the play button and figure out two long moments later it is the wrong remote.

"Why do you have so many pointless remotes?"

He sighs and picks up the one I haven't fiddled with yet and hits the largest round button near the top, suddenly all the lights are off and the shutters have automatically closed, leaving only the light of the hovering logo on the television to see with. Although, it is hard to see, he chortles at my gasp of amazement.

Finally, I find the right button and hit play. I slump back into the couch, unaware that I had almost fallen into his arms. As I sit back into the corner of the couch, his arm had already been there and his body was now in very close proximity to mine. The butterflies in my stomach were now raging as if it was the first time they had learnt how to fly.


	4. Ecstasy

**Okay guys Really had fun writing this chapter and I thought you all needed something to swoon over haha. Because I know it got a bit boring all that sexual tension, so I hope you enjoy, no… I hope you love this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW 3**

**Chapter 4: Ecstasy:**

Avan's POV

I didn't want to move, my legs were close to hers, my arm was technically wrapped around her shoulder, and my lips were even close to hers. What if I could pretend for one second that we were Beck and Jade again, give her one sweet peck on the lips as if we were that outstanding couple on a Nickelodeon children's show. And her eyes, those stunning eyes were boring into mine with such beauty; I looked away to the television screen, worried. I was worried that if I continued to look into them, my mind would blank and I would have realised I was kissing her too late and she would slap me across the face and never speak to me again. These thoughts rushed quickly through my head as the title credits rolled across the large screen. I shifted, trying to be relaxed and I through the corner of my eye, I think she relaxed too. I got it all out of my head and just focused on what was happening, I was watching a hilarious movie with one of my closest friends, which was all.

Liz's POV

I relaxed slightly and hit the play button, considering I knew where it was now. After about ten minutes in, I placed my bare feet onto his lap and laid back into the couch. A few moments later his fingers were absent-mindedly tracing shapes on my legs. It felt so good. I wish this moment would never end.

Avan's POV

Her feet were on my lap, and after about twenty seconds of tracing shapes on her legs I realised what I was doing. I was going to stop but she didn't seem to mind at all and honestly, I loved the smoothness of her legs and didn't want to stop either.

Liz's POV

The movie had finished and the credits were rolling on the screen.

"Would you do that?" Avan asked,

"Do what?"

"You know become a super skank just to prove a point or whatever she did it for?" He smiled, his hands still resting on my legs.

"I don't know" I said teasingly,

"Oh" he said flirtingly back to me, "Interesting", he raised one eyebrow.

I laughed, "What!"

"No, nothing"

"What!"

"Nothing" he smiled, that lazy grin lighting up his face. He had won, he knew it and I was laughing at myself inside for being so weak and losing to his goofy smile. Before I knew what was happening, he had just paused. We were looking into each other's eyes. There is a reason they call they eyes windows to the soul, because in that moment, something clicked. Something unexplainable occurred to me and obviously to Avan as well because the next thing he was running his hand up my leg. His hands continued and grabbed my waist, he crawled slightly on top of me and crushed his lips gently on top of mine. My hands tangled themselves in his hair, one of his hands cupped my cheek and the other wrapped around my waist, dragging me impossibly closer. Our bodies touched at every point and I could feel the electricity between us. His tongue traced my lower lip as our lips parted and the kiss deepened. The ecstasy heightened and my legs wrapped around his waist.

Avan's POV

Her soft cheek was cupped in my hand and her hands were tangled in my hair as I kissed the lips I had wanted to kiss all afternoon. This was no Beck and Jade kiss that we could walk away from feeling nothing in a few moments. This was real. I was kissing Liz and, I don't know how, but she was kissing me back, passionately. As her legs wrapped around my waist that tingling sensation in my stomach exploded and I pulled her closer to me, if that was possible. I pulled up for air and reluctantly separated our lips. For a few moments we were discreetly panting for air, my arms beside her head, resting on the arm of the lounge. Her hot breath that smelt of mint blew the tiny wisps of my hair slightly beside my ear. I honestly did not know what to do now, have I made the situation awkward? Do I keep kissing her? Do I just carry on as if it never happened? I had no idea.

I leant back down on to the other side of the couch.

"Sorry" was all I said. Sorry? That's the best thing I could come up with right now. Jesus Christ I feel like the biggest moron. So I lean down and kiss her and then I sit up and say sorry. What the hell?

"It's cool" she almost whispered. I wasn't sure whether she was feeling really awkward and ashamed of what had just happened, or whether she was still trying to get her breath back from the unbelievable real connection we had just shared. I was praying it was the second one.

We sat there for a while, neither knowing what the other was thinking. Which, honestly was killing me! It's like I could almost taste the awkward in the air, but I wasn't sure whether the atmosphere was awkward, or passionate, or disgusted, or satisfied, or maybe even desire. But I think the question was answered, when Liz put her legs back upon my lap and scooted closer to me on the couch and seductively whispered in my ear,

"Let's do it again"

The grin on my face was so large, I swear the edge of my lips were touching my ears as I pulled her on top of me and the longing blissful moment of our lips touching came again.

**That's my longest so far And btw guys, if you want longer chapters just let me know! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !**


	5. The Walls Are Down

**Chapter 5: The Walls Are Down**

Avan's POV

Okay, so we had made out more. More blissful, desirable and oh so enjoyable kissing that made me so cheerful because it wasn't just a Beck and Jade kiss that we had to show conquered jealousy, it was a kiss between the two of us that didn't have to show anything to anyone, a kiss that was shared between the two of us that meant, I think that means I like you more than a friend. And, I wasn't going to tell her just yet, but I really, really liked her more than a friend.

The next two hours was spent watching another movie that I honestly didn't pay much attention to. I was too busy running my fingers through her soft black hair and feeling her breath against my chest, as her head lay resting upon me. Her legs were curled up, her black nail polished feet resting on the edge of the couch as we lay peacefully and cozily in the corner. The actor's dialogue of the movie went right over my head, I don't even know how I was able to control myself from kissing her again. The walls we both held up were crashed down, buried deep, beyond reach at this very moment.

Considering, I had missed the majority of the movie I decided to think about everything, because you know, thinking about things before you jump into them… sometimes it's a good idea. I pondered how the scenes shot on the Victorious next week would play out, whether we would actually dive into a relationship, and then I got scared as I considered whether this was a one night fling of romance that didn't mean anything to her. Liz was definitely beautiful, talented, hilarious and charming, I wasn't really one to know whether she went out partying and did this with boys all the time. I stopped myself. I almost slapped myself for getting so off track, even though it had only been a few seconds, I had played out Liz's whole private life before my eyes. But, I realised this was probably a ridiculous thought. Liz spends most of her time on the Victorious set with the cast and crew, in her free time she organizes shows to reveal the truly talented voice she beholds and catches up with her family. I realised, Liz really doesn't have that much free time on her hands to go out partying and all of the other things along with that.

And as a hopeful thought sprang to mind, that Liz could possibly spend that free time she does have, with me, my heart warmed a little. I suddenly noticed the soft snoring noises coming from below me, I glanced down and Liz's eyes were closed, her soft lips slightly pouted, her hand still on my chest. I shuffled a little, praying I wouldn't wake her. I just reached the remotes and switched off the television and DVD player. I shuffled down further so that I was behind her, I snatched a pillow from near my feet, put it below my head and slowly snaked my arm around her waist. I placed my head down on my pillow, my face just touching the back tips of her hair, inhaling her intoxicating tropical shampoo. I felt her snuggle into me and I smiled, this was how I wanted to spend every night. Cradling her in my arms, feeling like I was protecting her from all the bad people and things of the world, feeling strong and feeling… complete.

Liz's POV

I was awoken by a ringing of some sort. A soft ringing that had only just awakened me. I went to get up and turn off whatever was causing me to wake up but there was something stopping me. I looked down and a muscular tanned arm was wrapped around me, as an initial reaction I freaked out a bit, but as I turned around and faced Avan, my heart skipped a beat. At my sudden reaction of turning I had also woke him up and his eyes were dreary but forcing themselves to be alert.

"Are you okay?" he asked croakily.

"I'm fine, I just forgot I had slept over" I smiled, and looked down. We were now facing each other, very close together, on his soft leather couch, a soft woolen rug upon us and only the corner of a pillow separating our faces.

"Oh okay, cool" he grinned lazily and sleepily, but surprisingly still managing to pull of sexy. His grip tightened around me, pulling me closer to him and my hand fell to his face. His eyes opened, and I could see the hints of joy in them, I wondered if he could see the screaming of adoration and completion in mine too. He kissed me softly but passionately on the lips for a few seconds, it all being in one breath.

I was waiting for the dream to end, wondering when I was going to wake up from this crazy heavenly dream, this yearning thought I have dreamt of many times whilst acting as Jade and kissing Beck. But it didn't happen. The dream continued and even as we both sat up and he went off into the kitchen to make some coffee and I switched the television on and started scrolling through the television guide, I didn't wake up and it made reality sink in. Usually when reality sinks in, it is because you have to get over something dreadful that has happened, this however, was something wonderful that I don't think I would ever overcome completely.

He casually walked back over to the couch, handed me my coffee and sat down next to me. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and we sat there sipping our coffee and watching the morning news like a newly married couple on a routine morning. It shocked me how easily he handled everything, I don't know about him, but my insides were like fireworks and my skin tingled with excitement from what had happened between us, an indescribable spark that had been waiting to be lit for a long time.

"Coffee alright?"

"Perfect" I replied, grinning slightly towards him. He smiled back, satisfied with himself that he had satisfied me. I heard my phone buzz and quickly put the coffee down on the small table near the couch, running back over to my duffel bag. I plunged my arm into my bag, my hand searching through clothes, papers and other items that never seemed to be my phone. Finally, my finger grazed a buzzing object and I yanked it out.

The screen read:

_(2) Missed Calls: Mum_

_(5) New Messages: Mum, Ariana_

I quickly read the message from Ariana, getting some more happiness into my system before dealing with whatever urgent message I hadn't received and a lecture about this from my mother about not answering my phone.

_From: Ariana_

_Liz! Catch up tomorrow, my place at 2? Since filming finished early, want to have a sleepover like old times. Kk, text me back asap. X Ari_

I glanced up at the time in the corner of the screen. Eleven o'clock! I had slept in until about ten-thirty! Oh my god!

_To: Ariana_

_Yeah, sure. I better check with the parents first though. Talk later xo_

I turned back to Avan who had leant forward and was listening to something about a natural disaster in an Asian country late last night.

"Avan?"

"Mmhmm?" he asked, pausing the television he got up and walked over to me.

"So, mum doesn't know I was here last night and that is probably going to cause some issues. So I think I should probably leave now to cause less of a disruption"

I say this to him quickly, with regret for having to leave so soon after we got up.

"Yeah, sure. I'll drive you home. I'm just going to put a different shirt on, hang on a sec"

He strips off his plain white t-shirt. His sculpted abs tensing as he opens his cupboard and takes a red plaid shirt off its hanger. He slips it over his shoulders and does all of the buttons up except the top one. I pick up my duffel bag, slinging it over my shoulder and place my phone back into my bag. He picks his keys up off the table and puts his iPhone into his jeans pocket, he walks over to me and places his hand on the small of my back.

"You better be back here soon" he whispers in my ear before walking up the stairs and leading the way out down the backstairs to his truck.

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS **

**I hope that is fulfilling your needs more! And, do you still want longer or is that long enough. I mean, I am always happy to write more in each chapter. What do you guys want to happen next? What drama should happen? I have a basic idea and have already started writing the next chapter, but I want to hear from you guys, how should this play out in the long run, who should get involved, what shall the drama be! Hmmm?**

**Love you guys! More stuff soon! Keep reviewing – it helps really! 3 xoxoxoxo**


	6. Just Checking

**Chapter 6: Just Checking**

Liz's POV

Avan's truck skid to a halt on the concreted driveway leading up to my house. His hand yanked up the hand break and he rested his hands on the steering wheel.

"I had fun last night" I said quietly, I looked him in the eyes, those sweet brown eyes. He leaned forward and pecked me lightly on the lips. It was quick but I could feel the passion behind it which made feel excited that he still wanted to kiss me.

"Me too" he smiled, "I'll call you or just see you at work on Monday"

"Okay", I pushed open the door and jumped down. I shut the door and waved through the windscreen, where he gave me that same old lazy smile and twiddled his fingers in a goodbye. I smiled and turned towards my front door. I toddled up the front porch steps and searched for my keys. I grabbed them out but my mother had already flung the door open. I hadn't heard Avan's car start yet so was very surprised when I felt him behind me.

"I'm terribly sorry Mrs. Gillies, I invited her over last night at last minute yesterday afternoon on set, and she had everything she needed so we just went straight to mine"

My mother still looked at me, her eyes slightly narrowed. She wasn't angry, but she wasn't happy either, but I could also see some unknown concern in her eyes.

"That's okay, I trust my daughter not to do anything stupid" she half smiled, it was like a Jade smile. A smile that said I am not happy, please leave and stop talking because you will probably make it worse. I think Avan got the picture, because he smiled, nodded and turned around. Before he did so, he secretly traced his fingers down my back, it sent tingles all over my body. My mother stood aside to let me in and I walked through the door, dumping my bag on the couch.

"You should have called, or texted, or email or whatever you kids do these days. It wouldn't of been that hard to pick up the phone Liz"

"I'm sorry, we were just having fun, watching movies and stuff. It just didn't cross my mind" I replied.

She raised one of her eyebrows, "Anything else?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, my eyebrows knitting together

She raised her eyebrow once again

"God no! Mum! Seriously! It's not even like that! Oh my God!" I flustered my hands, invisibly pushing a wall between us, closing my eyes and motioning that it was nothing like that at all. However when I thought about it, it kind of was. I couldn't say it wasn't like that, when we had been kissing for a long time last night, and cuddling for a majority of it and then fallen asleep together on the couch. But I wasn't going to tell her that!

"Okay, Okay. Just checking" she insisted, putting her hands up in defense.

"I'm, I'm going to go to, to my room" I stuttered, shaking my head that I had really just had that short but terribly awkward conversation with my mother.

"I'm going to pick up lunch, do you want anything?" she asked from the bottom of the stairs as I dumped my duffel bag on my carpeted bedroom floor.

"I'm alright, oh by the way, can I go to Ariana's this afternoon?"

"Grande?"

"No, Phillips, I don't know any other Ariana's mum!"

"Just checking! God, Elizabeth, take some Ibuprofen or something!"

My head fell into my hands. God, my mother was embarrassing. I walked down the stairs,

"Mum, I don't know any other Ariana's. Can I please go over her house this afternoon?"

"That's a better way to talk to your mother and okay, what time?"

"Two", I opened the fridge and grabbed the cold water bottle. I opened the cap and downed about half the bottle as she replied,

"Is Avan going?"

Now that the bottle was half empty, half of that in my stomach, the other now spattered on the kitchen top.

"What? Why does it matter? And no, he isn't" I asked, wiping my mouth with my hand and rapidly grabbing the cleaning cloth and wiping up the water.

"Once again Liz, just checking!"

"You 'just check' too much Mum"

"I'm going to get lunch, it's twelve now, do you want me to drive you when I get home?"

"No it's okay, I'll take a bus or something"

"Liz, I can take you and public transport is dangerous sometimes!"

"Mum! I'm eighteen and I have lived with Ariana during the shooting of Victorious because she lives so close, I think I'll manage". I put the half full water bottle back into the fridge and walked back up the stairs. "Thank you, by the way, for letting me go"

She walked into the garage and I heard her mutter, "These kids; growing up so fast"

Oh god. I thought to myself as I sat onto my soft double bed. I lay back down onto the bed, my eyes closed; replaying everything that had happened last night and it bought a smile to my face.

Avan's POV

As I got back into my truck and hit the gas pedal, I smiled as I retraced the memories from last night. Her smooth hair, her stunning smile, her soft lips on mine and her beautiful eyes glancing up into mine. I saw her walk into her house, her mother giving me a questioning stare as she shut the door. I had no idea if Liz was going to be in trouble or not, I hoped not as I pulled out of her driveway and turned into the bustling city streets.

My phone buzzed in my pocket but I didn't look at it until I had pulled into my own driveway, I remember Liz going on a rant the last time we were in the car together. I was driving and my mother had texted me to get something from the shop on the way home.

"_What are you doing?" she'd asked,_

"_Just checking my phone" I answered, as I stopped at the red traffic lights_

"_You know, checking your phone whilst driving is equivalent to drinking four beers"_

"_It's a red light" I said, pulling my phone out of my pocket,_

"_Are you trying to kill us?" she snatched the phone out of my hands._

_I had thought it was something from a Beck and Jade scene and was very much considering to reply and say don't worry it isn't Alyssa Vaughn, but that probably wouldn't have gotten the desired laugh because she seemed to be pretty touchy on this subject._

"_Okay, okay, I'll check it when we stop at your house!"_

_She smiled, content._

"_Thank you"_

_I just laughed_

I pulled out my phone when I was safe and sound, away from the traffic and busy city cars and trucks.

_From: Victoria_

_Heyy, you want to catch up this afternoon! Vic, x_

I smiled, Victoria was one of my closest friends, we had starred in something before Victorious, so she was my longest friend on the set.

_To: Victoria_

_Yeah, sure. I'll be there at three?_

I locked my phone and opened the door, stepping out of my truck. My phone buzzed almost a second later.

_From: Victoria_

_Cool! :{D See you soon_

God she texted fast. I unlocked the back door and lazily walked down the stairs and slumped onto the couch. Last night, Liz had been here, we had cuddled, yes I just said cuddled. I had kissed her and the most glorious thing was, she had kissed me back.


	7. Tonight Tonight

**Chapter 7: Tonight, Tonight**

Liz's POV

I was on the bus, the long bus ride to Ariana's house had begun and it was twelve-thirty, perfect timing, kind of early, but she wouldn't mind. I lay back against the soft seat, my iPod playing softly in my ears, but loud enough to block out the sounds outside. I was sitting at the back, with sunglasses and a large jacket. Lately, people had actually been noticing who I was and I thought catching the bus wouldn't be something celebrities do, so I did. Although, I loved it when people recognized me and said hello, it meant that people in everyday life around me actually watched the show; I still couldn't get my head around it. I was listening to Fast Car by Tracey Chapman, and its lyrics got me every time. Each time I was mesmerized by the elongated sorrowful story in the short period of time the song went for. Before I knew it, forty-five minutes had passed and the bus was close to the stop I had to get off for Ariana's house. I pressed the little bell button and stood near the door. I waved my hand in the air and thanked the bus driver silently before taking a step out into the immediately busier street to my own. I walked the short distance to the large Grande residence. I tapped on the door and her brother, Frankie, answered.

"Liz!" he cooed, taking me in a hug.

"Hey!" I smiled,

"Ariana! Liz is here!" he called up the stairs. I could hear her playing with her loop machine. It stopped and soft footsteps sounded on the stairs. She was in a short summer dress, wearing no shoes and her hair was up in a ponytail.

"Hi!" she cried down the staircase, I walked in and up the stairs. Knowing my way around, I dumped my bag in her bedroom and turned to face her. We hugged, said hi, said how much we had missed each other in the twelve hours it had been, and then laughing at the ridiculousness of our missing each other in such a short time.

Avan's POV

I had just hopped out of the shower when I heard my phone buzz. My hair was still wet and I still had only a towel wrapped around my waist. I waddled out of the small bathroom I had downstairs and pounced on the phone on my bed.

"Hello?"

"Hey Avan, its Vic"

"Oh hey, what's up?" I asked casually, sitting down on the bed, running my hands through my hair, trying to make it dry faster.

"Hey, yeah, I'm really sorry. But I forgot I had already made plans to catch up with Ariana tonight"

"Oh that's cool! Don't worry!" I smiled.

"Oh you sure?"

"Positive! Don't worry about it"

"Okay, I'll talk to you later then, Bye!"

"See ya"

I closed my phone and placed it on my bed. Looks like I wasn't doing anything this afternoon anymore. I picked up my guitar from the corner, near my bedside table. I started finger-picking the strings to hallelujah by Jeff Buckley, the beautiful melody just sending a calming and peaceful mask over my body and mind. I loved the part especially with the quick chord change, I always felt close to a rock God whenever I did it, even though it was only from one chord to another in a swift motion, I still felt pretty legendary. Of course, what else would interrupt this celebratory feeling, but my phone.

_(1)New Message: Leon_

Why was Leon texting me? It was either for a serious matter or something that wasn't serious at all. I clicked on the little speech bubble in the corner of my phone, opening my inbox.

_Hey man, Matt and I are going to go into the city tonight, just walk around, out for some dinner, watch the bands at random pubs. You in?_

This was a first, Leon had actually texted me with something not ridiculous, the last time he had texted me something was, _dude, just had curly fries, Woah. _I was a little confused why he had to tell me his daily food and beverage intake at cool restaurants but I was a good friend and had replied with, _Sweet! Nice job scoring that! _Yeah, good friend. And then other times it would be completely serious like _I'm sick, tell work I'm really sorry but I'm just a mess inside. _So this, this was amazing to actually have a legitimately normal text message from Mr. Leon Thomas himself.

I replied, _so there, where are we meeting?_

I got changed into my loose denim jeans and a plaid flannelette shirt, while I was pulling on my sneakers, my phone buzzed again.

_(2)New Messages: Leon, Mum_

_From: Leon_

_You know that pub near the bank, the one with people playing live music all the time, there_

_From: Mum_

_Hi darling, just making sure you are doing okay? We will be back in one week, so don't cause to much trouble. Much love. _

_To: Mum_

_All good mum, how's the cruise! Hope you're having fun. And I promise haha._

I hit the send button and realised I had another whole week with my parents out of the house. You'd think I would be considering throwing a number of outrageous parties right now. But all I considered was inviting Liz over for an afternoon again. We were probably not going to finish filming at work until late, so I might ask her that instead of staying at Ariana's for the majority of the week… she could stay with me one of those nights. My hearts skipped a beat as once again, for about the fourth time today. I replayed the events of last night. Before I knew it I was texting her. Oh my god, I really needed to get a grip.

_To: Liz_

_Hey, just letting you know, you're welcome to stay at my house any night this week after filming if Ariana get's tied up. Also, I hope your mother wasn't too frustrated with the events at hand. Talk later, Avan_

Jesus Christ, what was I? Born in the 1920's? My text sounded so formal, it shouldn't be this weird asking her around. My head fell into my hands, sometimes I really worry myself with what goes on in my head. Liz is your friend. It's not weird to invite her over. You like her a lot. There was the problem. I liked her, really liked her a lot.

_From: Liz_

_Hey, that's awesome. I'll consider it and yeah, it's okay – I'm catching up with Ariana tonight_

Ariana? Wasn't Victoria catching up with Ariana tonight? Girls night in? Maybe?

"Why do I care so much!" I whispered to myself, "Need more coffee, go get some coffee, make the coffee, drink the coffee, God, you're a loser"

Liz's POV

Ariana and I were laying down on her bed, talking about the Victorious episode next week, it seemed really good and we got to sing a duet in this episode. I was really excited.

"So?" Ariana asked,

"So?" I looked back at her,

"What did you do last night? I watched movies with mum and we had strawberries with fondue, homemade" She smiled,

"Um" I paused,

"Ariana!" Frankie called. Thank god, saved my Frankie.

Ariana plopped off the bed and walked down the stairs.

I heard her muttering and then say hey in that cute high pitched squeal. I heard her laughing and then … someone else laughing. I mean I know Frankie had a higher pitched voice, but it wasn't like that.

I heard two pairs of footsteps coming towards the room and as I sat up on the bed and saw Victoria walk in, I was a little scared. She and Avan were really close, being in something before Victorious, I had heard a rumour a while back that Victoria actually did like Avan. So, hopefully tonight would play out similarly to tonight, maybe it would play out so that I thought it was going to be awkward and tension-filled and it ended up being easy and tranquil. But, knowing my luck, it wasn't going to be that. So, I'm looking forward to another fun-filled night. Oh, how I love sarcasm.


	8. We Just Hung Out

**I'd love to thank EVERYONE for reviewing – it means sooo much! Also, a certain part of this chapter came with inspiration from **Sucker 4 Romance** – thank you! You made the starting of this story more realistic! Special thanks to **LizGilliesFanForever, **for reviewing almost every chapter from the beginning! Also, **Crazywoobie, CULLENGIRLS1039 **and **Marrox13, **thanks for reviewing heaps too! And to everyone, just a massive thank you – remember REVIEWS MAKE ME TYPE AND UPDATE FASTER! Thannnkkyooouu! 3 For your amazing kind words this chapter is EXTRA LONG so enjoy!**

**Chapter 8: Night In or Out?**

Liz's POV

How could Ariana not tell me! She knew Victoria and I were friends, close friends, but honestly, she is not the person I would want to spend my Saturday night with, especially a girl's night in – considering, most girl's nights in consisted of late night talks about boys, feelings and things that Victoria and I clashed on. My hand ran anxiously through my hair, reminding me of how Avan runs his hands through his hair all the time. And there we go, more proof tonight was going to be awkward if I kept on thinking about Avan in Every. Little. Thing. I. Did. God! Ariana could have mentioned Victoria was coming so I could prepare or something. She could have said, oh Liz by the way, Victoria's coming. Simple! All of this ran through my head in the course of about three seconds before I stood up, put on a smile and hugged Victoria.

"Hi Vic, how are you?" I asked politely,

She smiled and hugged me back, "Good, good. How are you?"

"Great, now that we're all here" the smile on my face slightly faltering, but I don't think anyone saw it.

She placed her pink and white striped bag on the ground and slid off her dark green jacket, revealing a long sleeve red top. Her white skinny jeans were as usual, showing off her long thin legs and they looked even better with the red heels she was wearing. And then there was me, sitting in tight black ripped jeans and a loose black singlet, with faded brown combat boots. I almost smiled at my similar dress style to my character, Jade. Surprisingly, all of us dressed very similarly to our characters. Victoria and her character both sported skinny jeans, loose flowing shirts and long sleeve, military style or leather jackets. Ariana and her character both wore cute clothes, summer dresses, shorts with a sweet shirt and they both loved heels. I crossed my legs and started playing with my hands, trying to look interested in my black painted fingernails.

"So, do you guys wanna make cookies? Or go swimming? Or play with the loop machine? Or?" her voice sounded very excited when mentioning her loop machine, I swear to God she has been playing with it non-stop since she got it.

"Oh, I actually bought my swimming stuff!" Victoria said,

"It's getting kind of late" Ariana looked at the little clock in her room on her bedside table, which was of course pink, "Yeah okay, it's only five"

"Shots the bathroom next door!" I screamed, grabbing my grab and rushing past Victoria who was still standing in the doorway. I lumbered into the large white tiled bathroom, with its enormous full length mirror and pristine sink. I quickly undressed and pulled on my black and navy blue bikinis, I combed my hair with my fingers; it fell in large rings framing my face. I admittedly spent about at least a minute turning around in front of the mirror, judging myself from each angle but then telling myself I looked good today. I exited the bathroom and dumped my bag back on the floor of Ariana's bedroom. Victoria had already changed into her bright red bikinis, she honestly looked like she was about to walk down the catwalk of a Victoria's Secret Model Show. I laughed at the irony of the name before grabbing a towel from Ariana's wardrobe. Ariana walked out of her personal bathroom in her room wearing a light pink bikini with white polka dots printed all over it. She had taken her bright red hair out and it fell around her tanned shoulders.

"Let's go" she smiled, making a cute little sound at the end of the line before walking quickly out of the room, leading the way through her large house to the pool. There were four beach chairs lining the side of the pool, I laid mine down on the furthest one and was relieved when Ariana put hers next to mine, filling the gap between Victoria and I. I sat on the towel for a while, applying sunscreen on my arms, face, chest and back – there was no way I was getting sunburnt and looking like a cherry red tomato on the set of Victorious next week. Ariana only applied a little bit because she didn't burn easily, she just tanned and Victoria was the same. My skin looked even paler when standing next to the two tanned beauties. After a few minutes we all jumped in, holding hands and screamed like girls, yeah, I know we are girls, but you know, typical girly scream.

Avan's POV

I left my house a little after two hours of Leon's texting of where to meet, my guitar, spare change of clothes, toothbrush and phone sat within no bag in my passenger seat. I drove along the bustling streets into the city centre, more lights in the street came, more people walking and talking on the sidewalk came and definitely more cars started to slow me down. I sat in the long line of traffic on the road that leads to the main part of the city which the pub where we were meeting was situated. Finally, about ten minutes of just inching like a turtle in this street, I came to the driveway of the pub and slowly pulled into the no-doubt packed parking lot. I found a spot on the brink in the corner, I realised I really should have bought a bag and was lucky enough to find a random shoulder bag in the back of the truck that I could put all my junk in. I shoved it in and slung the bag over my shoulder and walked towards the entrance. I saw Leon and Matt leaning against one of the walls of the pub.

"Hey" I called,

"Hey man" Leon said, we touched knuckles and gave each other a manly hug and Matt and I touched each other's shoulder. We walked into the modern pub and sat down at a four seater, placing all of our bags on the spare seat. A young guy, probably in his late twenties, was strumming away at I'm Yours by Jason Mraz up at the mic in the corner of the pub, he was actually pretty good, he hit all the right notes and his guitar playing was excellent as he finger-picked his way easily through the song. I leant back in the chair and started reading the menu. I decided on a simple serving of pasta and a light beer, I was driving and didn't want to take any chances and besides, I wasn't really in the mood for a drunken night out with the boys. A young, pale and quite pretty waitress came over and asked us what we would like. She had clear blue eyes with a hint of green in them and flat black hair framed her face, she slightly reminded me of Liz. And I automatically smiled up at her, just because of her similar looks, and ordered my meal. Leon ordered chicken and chips with the same beer as me; Matt also ordered the same beer but ordered a large serving of chips and salad. At least, we were all kind of on the same page with not wanting a big night out.

We chatted casually about our weekends so far, Matt making us crack up when he told us about how his mother had continually yelled at him for breaking the computer, internet and router and when he said that it was just she hadn't turned the computer switch at the wall on, she had a little rant. We laughed and talked for a while after the guy had finished playing his five songs allowed up at the mic. Finally it came to be my turn to say what I had done last night. I hesitated, I didn't know if telling Leon and Matt that Liz had come over and stayed the night would be safe, it's not that I didn't trust them it's just I don't know what they would assume. But they wouldn't judge me, they were the guys, they were my mates, I should be able to trust them enough to just say it was just her staying over and hanging out.

"Well..." I ran my hand through my hair, "Liz stayed over"

The waitress had just put the plates on the table and Leon looked up from his chicken at me, slightly judging, oh God here we go.

"Like... slept over?"

"Yeah" I explained as casually as I could, "We just hung out, watched some movies, and drank coffee"

"Right, coffee" Matt said, raising his hands and quoting the coffee.

"Seriously, I swear we just chilled" my eyes were shifting nervously, and I was tapping the table in an uneven beat. "I'm going to use the bathroom"

I stood up quickly walking to the rest room, I pushed through the door and put my hands on the bench, my head hung low and as I looked up into the mirror I saw how easy it must have been to tell that I wasn't saying everything that happened. Leon walked in, rubbing his hands together; he patted me on the back.

"You like her don't you?" he said casually, in that friendly way only Leon could.

"Yeah, she's a great friend"

"Yeah, but you like her, I know, it's cool, it's all sweet man. Chill down. We gonna sort this out. I aint judging you at all" he smiled and shifted from one foot to the other, continuously patting me comfortingly on the shoulder.

I gave a brief nod, shook out my shoulders, loosening up my muscles.

"You know what, I got an idea" Leon said, he walked out of the bathroom before I could ask.

Liz's POV

We splashed around in the pool and then relaxed on the floating beds and circular rings that Ariana had grabbed from the shed. Victoria had been alright, actually I had had so much fun so far, the pressure was starting to come off my shoulders as I realised I only had to deal with the upcoming deep and meaningful conversation late tonight.

"By the way, this seems a bit Victorious girl's party... so where is Daniella?" asked Victoria, laying back further into the floating bed.

"Oh she went north for some family thing, I already asked her" Ariana laughed,

I smiled and kicked my legs against the cool pool water; my arms were wrapped around the enormous pool toy as I sailed from one end of the pool to the other, casually jumping into random moments of the small conversation happening between us. Ariana's phone buzzed from the poolside chair, she ran out of the pool, dripping on the concrete and picked up her phone with her towel.

"Oh Yay! I'll be back in a sec guys!" she called, jogging into the house with her towel around her shoulders, her head buried into the text message she had received on her phone.

"What did the message-"I didn't finish my question because I had already heard the back door shut behind her.

"So, what were you up to last night?" Victoria asked, it was obviously just a curious question, but it was also the question I had been dreading all afternoon. I guess I could tell her I had watched movies and drank coffee all night, that wasn't lying, that was exactly what I had done... I was just leaving out the major detail that it had been with Avan and we had fortunately ended up making out on his couch. I contemplated for a few moments whether to answer her with my completely candid but sketchy response or just tell the whole truth.

"Well, I watched movies and had a really good dinner, then finished with some coffee and more movies" I said, now the next question, who with, was dawning.

"Oh cool! What movies?" My shoulders shifted about ten thousand pounds of tension off them and relief blossomed throughout me.

"Easy A and-"

"Ah! That I love that movie! I love all the references to eighties classics!"

I laughed, "Me too!"

We continued talking about the hilarious scenes in Easy A, thank god, until Ariana came back out smiling, she had just finished texting as she reached her beach chair and put the phone down.

Victoria and I turned back around and gave her a questioning look.

"What was the text about?" Victoria asked, pulling herself to the side of the pool and hopping out, squeezing the water out of her hair with her hands and flopping down onto her towel on the poolside chair.

"Oh nothing!" Ariana grinned, she smiled big enough for her dimples to show and I knew something either secretive or big that she didn't want to tell anyone about had just happened, or something like that had been told to her. She looked at me, her brown eyes twinkling with a secretive content, I gave her a questioning look but she just shook her head. I groaned quietly into the floating ring. I looked up at the sky, it was almost dark, the sun had almost completely set and it was hovering just over the horizon.

Avan's POV

Leon had just walked out of the bathroom smiling, a mischievous and master plan obviously unfolding in his head. I wasn't going to ask, because knowing him he wouldn't tell me anyway.

"Let's go" he picked up his bag and motioned to the door.

Matt looked up from his salad, "I haven't finished my chips yet!"

"Oh come on you little girl!" Leon joked, taking one of his chips, "We're going someplace pretty cool"

He turned to me and smiled, putting his phone he had been texting on back into his pocket. We walked back over to my truck and I opened the driver seat door.

"Uh no, I'm driving, you've had a bit too much to drink" Leon said behind me, softly pushing me out of the way and taking the keys out of my hands.

"I've had one sip of light calorie, low alcohol beer!" I complained, throwing my hands in the air.

"Get in the passenger seat you drunk!" Leon laughed, lumbering into my driver's seat. Matt sat in the middle with no complaint and we all sat silently as we exited the parking lot.

"So where are we-" I started to ask,

"Nope, nuh-uh, no questions until we get there"

"Whatever happened to mister nice guy back at the pub?"

"Did I just say no questions, or was that God I heard"

"It was you" Matt chimed in,

"Yes, thank you Matt" I said slightly irritated that Leon was driving _my_ truck to an unknown location. Matt shrugged beside me, laughing the tiniest bit.

"Dude, just chill out" Leon cooed, tapping me on the shoulder, his arm crossing Matt's chest to reach me.

"I am chill" I said immaturely and looked out the window. We all ended up laughing at my immaturity.

About five minutes later Leon said, "Almost there!"

I looked around, I didn't really recognise this part of town, it was full of big houses and large front lawns and pools. There was about one street light every six houses, I looked onto the dashboard where I always kept a small watch for the time. It was nearing six and the sun had just about gone down. Leon stopped the truck and blacked out the headlights, he passed me my keys back and we all exited the truck. I noticed the house we had stopped in front of, I was actually certain I had been here once before. Leon lead the way to the side of the house and around to a side gate, we heard a girl laughing, I immediately recognised it as Ariana Grande. And as Leon pushed through the gate onto the brick patio of Ariana's backyard, I saw her sitting contently in a enormous pool toy, floating in the soft blue water of Ariana's pool. Liz looked up at me as I entered, her eyes brightening slightly, but not giving it away. I gave her my lazy smile and patted Leon on the back.

Ariana yelled surprise to Victoria and Liz. Victoria was now sitting up in her towel on the pool side beach chair and smiling at the unexpected people entering the residence. This was now going to be a fun night, and I was happiest about spending it with Liz. Matt tore off his blue shirt and jumped into the pool with his jeans still on, Victoria started cracking up and Leon followed suit. I slipped off my flannelette and bomb dived near Liz, making the pool toy turn over and she surfaced below the water. I came up for air at the same time she did, our faces almost touching and we started laughing at each other. I grazed her hand under the water which sent electric vibes along my arms and then through my entire body and she looked down and then up into my eyes, the sweetest of smiles on her face and her beautiful eyes looking into mine.


	9. Truth or Dare?

**Thanks for the reviews already guys! It really inspires me to write a new chapter immediately … so THANKS! Please keep reviewing and seriously, reviewing doesn't have to be like a massive sentence it can just be one word! If you read it and like it just review it saying you liked it please – thanks guys! I hope you like this chapter, if there is not enough fluff or drama, let me know c= Btw I fiddled around with different POV's here – hope you like! And I'm really sorry but I'm going on vacation for two weeks and I don't think I'll have access to the net so I will write heaps when I get back – sorry! But keep reviewing and all that other stuff that you guys do! **

**Chapter 9: Truth or Dare**

Avan's POV

We all splashed around in the pool for ages, Vic had jumped on top of me and I pulled her in for a hug, asked her how she was. It was as if we all hadn't seen each other in ages, even though we were all shooting Victorious yesterday morning! Ariana's mother, Joan, and Frankie had gone out somewhere; I had been too busy having a pool toy fight with Leon to hear what she had said. This meant they had left the house to Ariana and the five other dangerously excited and thrill seeking teenagers yelling and having the time of their lives in the pool. Our cast hadn't had this much real, outside of set fun, in a long time.

After about an hour of splashing around in the pool, we all got out and decided to go and lay up on Ariana's long deck to gaze at the stars. The girls all looked amazing in their bikinis, especially Liz, she always wore black and it suited her. Her hair dripped down her back, down her long thin legs which I was walking behind. We all made large wet footprints on the bricks and even though we wiped our feet before entering the house, small dripping marks were still visible. We all got up to the deck, the boys still in drenched heavy jeans, everyone still in the best spirits for the night. Liz went to lie on the far right hand side, leaving only a space for one person on her left, I almost raced to that free spot beside her. Victoria lay down beside me, then Leon, then Ariana and then Matt. We all looked up at the stars, although we were close to the city, the stars still shone brightly. I felt Liz scoot a little closer to me, her arms touching my side, her right leg bent and her hair touching my elbow. My hands were behind my head, my elbows touching both the hair of Liz on my right and Victoria on my left. This would probably be any man's dream to be situated between unbelievably beautiful, talented women, but my concern only grew when I considered Vic's feelings for me. I had heard many, many rumours that she liked me, that she was into me. I never believed them because, rumours and rumours. But in my peripheral vision I kept catching her glance up at me, her eyes gazing into mine, but me not sharing that gaze. I had a few options, the easiest and most simple was to pretend I didn't even see her and just ignore it or I could cuddle up to Liz, make things obvious that I didn't like her, potentially hurt her and our friendship and then have broken the trust and privacy between Liz and I when we hadn't even discussed things. Finally, I could just say ask what she was doing in a playful voice, but if she did like me that could lead her on. Once again, I was stuck in a female train of thought and I had no idea which door to exit to get on the right platform back to my own head.

Liz's POV

I snuggled into Avan, he was warmer and the cool night breeze was starting to chill my shoulders. I saw his eyes shift uncomfortably, like he was thinking about something but I wasn't sure. I went to move back away, unsure whether he was perturbed at my sudden movement. But as I went to wiggle away, his arm extended around me, making me feel like the luckiest person in the world, his tanned arm wrapped around my pale shoulders. My dark hair fell over his shoulder and I looked up into his deep brown eyes for a few seconds, feeling that burning adoration in my stomach. Our little moment was interrupted when Ariana jumped up,

"We should play truth or dare!" she exclaimed, she was actually very much like Cat. Very random, spontaneous and hilarious at the same time, it's why we all loved her.

Leon sat up laughing and nodded and Victoria made a little noise in encouraging triumph.

"Okay, okay. Who is first?" she giggled and sat back down. Everyone was now sitting up and Avan stood up,

"Okay I got one for Leon" he smiled, that gorgeous little half smile, where the corner of his lips just curl up.

Leon looked at him, warning in his eyes.

"Ariana do you have ice cream?" Avan asked, casually.

She nodded enthusiastically and he continued with another question.

"Olives?"

"Yeah?" she giggled questioningly; Avan's smile just grew wider.

"Leon I dare you to eat a bowl of ice cream with olives!" he pointed at Leon and laughed and everyone else cheered.

"Hell no!" Leon exclaimed, but you could tell he was laughing inside.

"I'll go grab the olive ice cream!" Ariana cooed, jumping up and running inside.

She bolted out a few moments later, a small china bowl with a spoon inside in her hands. Leon regretfully took the bowl slowly, his fingers wrapping around the spoon.

"You are so going to pay for this!" he glared at Avan, Avan just sat back down and laughed, and his arm resting close behind me.

He took the first spoonful and placed it into his mouth.

His face twisted in disgust and he whispered, "Oh, its lovely", his voice squeaked as he tried to shovel down the rest. Everyone was laughing and cheering him on. Matt cracked up hysterically behind him as he shovelled down the last mouthful. Leon threw down the bowl and coughed, his eyes squeezed shut.

"Okay Mr Matthew Bennett, truth or dare?" Leon asked, wiping his mouth over and over. Trying to get the feral taste of olives out of his mouth.

"Dare" Matt said challengingly.

"Jump off the deck" Leon said.

"What?" Matt asked incredulously, his eyes widening and his jaw almost dropping.

"You heard me! Into the pool!" Leon said, motioning to the edge of the deck. Matt stood up and peered over the deck and three metres down was the pool. He shook his head but then proudly stood up and hit the deck.

"Let's do this!" he shrieked,

Everyone broke out into laughter as he impersonated a weight-lifter, flexing his scrawny arms as if he had giant muscles. He straddled the deck and then sat outwards. Everyone was screaming for him to jump, almost chanting and as he finally jumped off, everyone leaped up to see him splash into the pool. Everyone laughed and triumphantly woo-hoo! d. I turned around into Avan's chest, and he immediately backed up laughing.

We all sat down in the same spots as we heard Matt trudge through the house.

"Well, I can cross that off my bucket list!" he joked, sitting down, his jeans now soaked once again.

"My turn... Ariana! Truth or dare?" he narrowed his eyes suggestively at her and she giggled.

"Truth" she smiled,

Matt looked up and pondered for a good question.

"Who is your celebrity crush!" he asked, in a Tom Cruise kind of voice.

There was no hesitation as she immediately stated, "One-hundred percent Jon Bon Jovi!"

I cracked up, she had loved Bon Jovi since she was young and always talked about his early career in the 80's when he was apparently the hottest guy ever. Matt looked a little stunned,

"Ariana! I thought me... and you?" he joked and everyone laughed.

"Okay, Ariana your turn!" Victoria chimed,

Ariana crossed her legs as she looked around for a good person to interrogate, she stops on Victoria and asks her truth or dare?

"Truth!" Victoria says, sitting up straight.

I sit up, actually interested in her answer.

"Who is your dream man?" Ariana whispers hoarsely in a 1950's star voice, a lot like our little Judy Garland voice. Victoria ponders for a little while and then looks our way, for a second I swear she looked at Avan.

"Well, I like someone who is musical, tall I guess, I like guys who are tanned and like nature, dark hair and I really like guys who can play the guitar" she stopped and once again, gave the tiniest glance towards Avan. My heart tensed a little, she was talking about Avan.

Avan's POV

My heart tensed up as she described me in one sentence, I even felt Liz tense up a little beside me. I don't think anyone else noticed the brief description of me because Matt and Leon both chimed,

"Okay, Vic. Your go!"

"Okay... um Avan? Truth or dare?" my heart raced, was I going to pretend I never noticed and just casually answer the question, or was I going to show a little. I decided to be casual, but play it safe, who knows what Victoria would dare me to do.

"Truth" I answered,

"Dude, you're such a girl!" Leon laughed; I nodded towards him in a thank you so much manner.

Victoria looked happy, which made me consider quickly changing to dare, but her lips had already opened to ask the question.

"Who do you like?"

"Everyone here" he answered, trying to keep things simple and veer off her real question completely,

"Seriously Avan! You baby! Who do you like? Like like?" she questioned,

I contemplated, I could just say Liz. I could just simply answer and tell the truth but that would break Victoria's heart and Victorious would not be a good show, ever again. I decided to say what she had said, describe the type of girl I like, but veer her off with something, maybe prove that I didn't like anyone.

"Someone who likes singing, someone who likes to go to the beach, someone with dark hair" I felt Victoria smiled beside me, however I realised I was actually describing both Liz and Victoria. Good one Avan, you dickhead. "Someone who is serious about acting but likes to have fun with, someone with a sense of humour and I guess someone with blue or green eyes, because I always love bright eyes" I shut up. What had I just done? Oh my god. I had just described Liz and just had to say how much I loved her eyes. I felt Vic's mouth drop slightly but she quickly composed and pretended nothing had happened. I looked down, but my heart skipped when Liz kissed my shoulder while no one was looking. My smile grew wide and I decided to compose the awkward state of the situation.

"So Liz, truth right? Cool. What's your favourite movie?" I asked quickly,

She laughed and I swear I saw a bit of arrogance in her eyes.

"Easy A. I just love that chick flick, such a good movie for chicks, right Avan?" she smiled at me. She was flirting with me, bringing up the moments we had shared last night. And, even though her conceit was shining brightly in her beautiful eyes, probably aimed at Victoria, I couldn't help but smile and eventually chuckle. No-one else had understood the reference and I liked that. Her flirty mood was heightened when she spoke to Matt next.

"Matt, truth or dare?" she smiled, her ocean coloured eyes lighting up with excitement.

"Since all you pansies have picked truth, I'm going to pick dare because you know, I'm an actual man. Just don't make me jump off the deck again" his voice went from proud to desperate in the period of his sentence. Liz laughed, obviously happy he had chosen dare.

"I dare you... to kiss Ariana" she smiled, a Jade West smile appearing on her lips. Ariana whipped her head around at Liz, a questioning look on her face and Matt's eyes just widened. You could tell he would love to kiss Ariana but he was also shocked at the sudden flirty content Liz had shown.

"Come on guys!" Victoria cooed excitedly, realising this first kiss could lead to more and I assumed this would mean her wanting to kiss me.

"Yeah! Come on! Dare is a dare! You can't change now!" Leon sniggered,

"Okay, rules?" Matt asked,

Liz piped up again, she really was enjoying this, "Has to be a real kiss" was all she said and even though it was a small statement everyone seemed to get the picture.

Matt's POV

Ariana looked at me. I couldn't tell if she was as cool about this as I was but I really had no problem kissing her. She was absolutely gorgeous, hilarious and our kiss on Victorious in Episode 3 hadn't been awkward at all. I knelt down on my hands and knees, leaning towards her.

Ariana's POV

Liz was definitely in a good mood. She wouldn't have done this if something hadn't made her so perky. I mean thank god she hadn't made me kiss Leon after the olive incident. Matt was leaning towards me, his glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose. I couldn't disagree; he was definitely cute and hilarious. We had kissed on the show before and it hadn't been awkward, there should be nothing weird about this. So I smiled and got over it. Putting that natural happy smile back on my face and leaning in for the kiss.

Liz's POV

They both lean in and their lips touch. Everyone yells and counts, their mouths open and the kiss deepens slightly but playfully, a smile is twisting on both of their lips as Matt decides to make it funny. He grabs Ariana and pulls her on top of him,

"Ariana! Woah! I'm not ready for this!" he laughs and kisses her one more time on the lips as she laughs. She gets up off him and sits back next to him and puts her head on his shoulder. He strokes her hair in a friendly way and they both laugh at their light-hearted antics.

Avan pipes up and says, "Okay, Ari. Your go"

She looks to Victoria again as Victoria looks at her, keenness written all over her face.

"Okay Vic, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" she cries,

"Okay..." Ariana thinks.

Of course though, Ariana's dare is not what Victoria wanted at all. I bet Victoria was hoping Ariana would dare Victoria and Avan to share some sweet sugar after her little kiss with Matt. But, all of us know Ariana's mind doesn't work like that. Her brain is one mysterious thing, one of the funniest and most amazing things, but still mysterious.

"I dare you to sing All I Want for Christmas is you in an Indian accent!" Ariana cries out, she says it as if it is the best thing she has ever thought of and we all laugh. Everyone is obviously oblivious to the slight look of disappointment on Victoria's face. I, however, see her smile vaguely falter as she stands up and tries to unwind her dissatisfaction.

Victoria starts dancing around, singing in her best Indian accent, and when the chorus comes she belts out the last 'you' and glances down at Avan. That's it. I was no longer in a great mood. She really needed to stop hitting on him. But I had to almost slap myself, she had no idea that I liked Avan or that we had endeavoured in a fabulous make out session last night on his soft leather couches. I breathed deeply and looked back at her smiling, blending in with everyone else's joy as she sat back down.

"Right. Who's next?" Victoria questions, looking around and stopping on every person and I think she just narrowed her eyes slightly at me.

Victoria's POV

Obviously, Avan was just joking when he said he liked green or blue eyes, because mine were brown. And I was pretty sure he liked me, because I liked him. I scanned the people on the deck, my co-stars, my friends, the ones I loved dearly. However, when I reached Liz, resentment flashed in my eyes at the way she was being held by Avan. I couldn't look at it any longer,

"Leon!" I cooed,

"Oh, excellent" he sighed, smiling at me as he tied up his dreadlocks in a pony tail, obviously prepared if I dared him to jump off the deck like he did Matt. But, I honestly had no idea what to ask and was shocked by the boring question that passed my lips.

"What is your dream vacation?" he was noticeably a little shocked by my lack of creativity and ran his hands along his arms.

"Um, I don't know. I guess I have really wanted to go to Switzerland. I hear their chocolate is excellent there!" he laughed. I laughed too, although I hadn't honestly been caring enough to process his answer.

He continued on immediately and stared at Avan. His glare was a look of almost wanting to get Avan back for making him eat a disgusting food combination but then something else etched across his soft features.

Leon's POV

I glared at Avan; I had to get him back for making me eat that stuff before. But when I noticed his hand, lingering on Liz's hand, I couldn't help the idea that sprung to mind popping out of my mouth. I didn't regret it at all as I casually dared him to do something I knew he wanted to do.

"I dare you to kiss Liz, Avan" I asked, trying to make things as unnoticeable as possible that I knew who his real crush was. However, my proud match-making mood was shattered when I saw the damaged look of pain in Victoria's eyes. It wasn't possible for her to like him too. No, I brushed it off as she suddenly looked normal and composed again. Smiling at Avan, I could see the thanks in his eyes as he looked at Liz. She tried to hide her shock but she couldn't help the small smile sprawled on her lips.

Avan's POV

Leon. You legend. I was happier than any man at this moment. I leant down to kiss her, my lips pouting slightly and my eyes shutting just before sparks flew when our lips touched. Her hand came to rest on my cheek and I opened my mouth, inhaling her minty breath, and I couldn't get enough.

Liz's POV

I leaned into him, his arm resting on my shoulder and pulling me closer. My hand was warming up as I felt his cheeks become hotter with desire and satisfaction. Our moment of paradise was ruined when I heard Vic cough quite irritably and say, "Okay Beck and Jade". I broke the kiss, looking into his eyes and trying to telepathically say, more later. He seductively bit on his lip and I think that meant, I can't wait. Or I hope that's what it meant.

Ariana continued on, seeing the joy on my face she took over and dared Matt to do some silly dance to the song that was playing. After staring up at him for a few moment longer, I noticed Matt thrusting around the deck while the song, 'Sexy and I Know It', was playing loudly from inside. After Matt's dance and everyone eventually joining him we all sat down and watched a movie in Ariana's large lounge room, we sat almost in the exact same order as on the deck. However, Leon stole the seat next to Avan before Victoria could and I almost went over and hugged him. I snuggled into Avan as the title credits of some random movie started playing, he secretively kissed me on the forehead and entwined our fingers.

"Did I ever tell you, you are the sexiest and most beautiful thing I have ever seen, especially in that" he motioned to the bikini I had forgotten I was wearing. I was lost in his words and wanted to just make out with him all night, but I couldn't and put as much passion as I could in the little sentences we whispered to each other throughout the movie and our entangled fingers. Before everyone knew it, everyone had fallen asleep and what happened tomorrow was a new day. No one would really remember all the jumping off deck's, the kissing and the eating of random foods. But I knew I would. I would remember the electric kiss Avan and I had shared for a few moments and the way our hands tangled together and the small seductive lines we whispered to each other on the couch that night. Tonight would be an unforgettable night for me, maybe not for anyone else, but I definitely am glad I had been invited to Ariana's house tonight.

**Okay guys! Longest chapter I think! Hope you enjoyed it! Remember to review! Makes it sooo much more fun to write and i LOVE IT WHEN YOU REVIEW! Won't be able to update for two weeks but I promise the next one will be extra long, and I hope this extra lengthy will keep you satisfied for a little while longer! Best wishes for Christmas and Happy New Year everyone! Xoxoxo**

**P.S DONT FORGET TO REVIEW! :D**


	10. Too Risque?

Chapter 10: Too Risqué?

Liz's POV

I awoke to the sweet and satisfying smell of pancakes, the soft simmering just audible from the white and black cotton couches everyone had slept on. I lifted my head gently off Avan's shoulder, being as careful as I could not to wake him, to see who was awake. Ariana was still sleeping softly on Matt's chest, his arm looped protectively around her back. Victoria's head was tipped back on the plush arm of the couch, one of her legs was positioned on Avan's leg, however to cease my jealousy, neither of his arms was near her. One was behind his head, his dark hair sticking out in all directions upon it; the other was snaked affectionately around my waist. There was no sign of Leon so I assumed he was the reason for the tasty scent wafting from the kitchen. Everyone else slowly began to stir as the smell and sound of breakfast being whipped up filled their noses and ears.

Victoria stood up and stretched her long arms to the ceiling and sighed, her eyes opening wide from a healthy night's sleep. Ariana giggled as she lifted her red head off Matt's chest and he beamed down at her, slightly stroking the bottom of her hair. I nudged Avan's ribs with my shoulder and his eyes fluttered open.

"Morning" I said in his ear, quite seductively.

He smiled and nuzzled his nose into my hair, his lips brushing my ear. "Good morning"

I felt spoilt, like a child who had been given every type of candy with no expense, but something stuck me. What would everyone think of our little act, our little morning fun? Would they even notice? Or would they not think anything of it? Avan didn't seem to notice my slight change in comfort and faltering smile; he stretched out his legs and yawned loudly. Did I really care what others thought? I could always pretend we had a bet or something? What kind of bet though, that would mean us getting all touchy feely? I had to think of something, soon.

Ariana and Matt had already sauntered into the kitchen, rubbing their eyes, robbing them of sleep. However, when Victoria passed me, I saw a cold and irate glare directed towards me, she had seen our sweet peck and whispering and obviously wasn't very happy about it. She walked into the kitchen, the hunch in her shoulders, obviously now, not just a tired gesture. I crawled onto Avan, straddling his lap, his eyes widened in sheer surprise, questioning and, to my satisfaction, lust. His hands awkwardly came down and rested on my hips, tracing the hem of my pyjama shorts, which were, I had just noticed, bunched up quite high on each side, showing a very large portion of leg. I had an idea, one to fill my needs, one to fill Avan's, one to make Victoria jealous, one to have fun with. Honestly, it was probably thought of for the wrong reason; however, I thought it would be fun, different and a little risqué. My hands rested on his shoulders, rubbing them and I leant forward, my lips just touching his ear.

"Why don't we make a little bet?"

Why was I doing this? I didn't even know if this was a good idea or a really, really terrible one that could potentially ruin things? It was very unlike me, although most people thought that I had some kind of sexy reputation that I couldn't understand.

"What kind of bet?" His voice was hoarse and edgy, the vocal chords not yet ready for the day yet, but it was truthfully, one of the sexiest things I had ever heard. His hands ran up and down my thighs, sending tingles throughout my whole body. God, I had started something steamy at, what time was it? Like seven thirty or something? This early in the morning and I had decided to start on a provocative note with Avan.

"No one knows about us, right? Let's keep them guessing, let's keep each other guessing, let's see who the first one to cave and spill the beans to everyone and each other" I whispered suggestively in his ear, my lips brushing his jaw bone and I heard him trying to keep in a moan. His became rougher, gripping my waist each time he trailed from my thighs to edges of my shoulders.

I started getting nervous; maybe this wasn't the best idea. It looked like I was trying to keep us a secret and I didn't know if he would take this in a bad way, me wanting to hide us, embarrassed by our new loved-up relationship. I didn't want to hide this amazing thing, no way, it was like I said, and I had this idea for the wrong reason; to make Victoria jealous of the obvious chemistry Avan and I shared. Before I could anxiously look into his eyes, that I was convincing myself were screaming no, he whispered,

"What are the rules?"

I smiled against his neck and sat up a little, rearranging myself on his lap and feeling a little turned on at our proximity and positioning.

"No obvious stuff, we have to make it look like were not all loved up and-"

"Like this?" he asked, cupping my cheeks and pulling my face to his and pressing his lips against mine. Sparks flew and my stomach did one thousand back flips, he exhaled and looked into my eyes, breaking the kiss.

"Yeah, l-like that" I stuttered.

He smiled wider and looked into my eyes.

"That's pretty much it" I continued, "Let's just have fun"

"You know, I still don't really understand this" he said, nuzzling into my neck and kissing my collarbone.

I thought about his half answer, I didn't understand what I had truly meant by this little bet of ours.

"How about until one of us caves, begging for the other" Avan said it slowly; we both knew it sounded slightly immature and weird; something that really strange people did for fun and to explore. I knew he didn't mean it in a weird, awkward and harsh way. He had meant it in a submission of the others truthful feelings; whoever can no longer keep the emotions inside loses and has to face some sort of punishment which I assumed we'd figure out when it happened. I smiled and kissed his neck and then stood up slowly and reached for his hand.

"Deal" I said, walking towards the kitchen.

"Same rules?" Avan asked quickly, removing himself from the comfortable cushions on the lounge.

"Yup" I said, popping the p with my tongue. Before I walked and opened the door to the kitchen, he pushed me up against the wall, pressing his body to mine. A small gasp escaped my mouth, but it wasn't out of fear or any emotion similar.

"So I can still do this?" his breath was hot against my cheek. Not only did he thrust all of him against me, his hands were tightly wrapped on my hips and they slowly, heatedly slid up my sides, crossed onto my stomach and stopped just before my chest.

I nodded, scared that if I spoke, something completely inappropriate would escape my lips. This was definitely the most erotic moment we had shared. I just realised that we were both breathing heavily and also that there were four people in the next room. He seemed to realise at the same time, breaking away from me but his hands still on my stomach. He pecked me on the lips and strutted into the kitchen, obviously proud of his effect on me. I stood for a moment, the sexual moment still rapidly playing throughout my head. I quickly shuffled through the door into the kitchen, unsure whether I was still mesmerized or what not.

Avan's POV

We each sat at a bar stool in Ariana's kitchen, the last two were filled by myself and Liz who walked in a few seconds after me. I was losing control, being so close to her, I was going to say something else, do something else, but I would have had a slight problem involving needing to use the bathroom at hand if I had continued any further. Thank God I was wearing really loose shorts. Liz came and sat next to me, her short shorts riding up once again as she hoisted herself up onto the bar stool. I forced myself to look at Leon as he dished out various pancakes to everyone.

"Pancakes with Nutella and chocolate sprinkles for Ariana!" he laughed, plopping a plate of two pancakes drenched in a delicious chocolate clump of spread and sprinkles.

"Gluten free with extra sugar for Miss Liz Gillies!" he cooed, placing a stack of perfectly cooked pancakes in front of her. She smiled up at him, reaching for the knife and fork in front of me. Her body slightly rubbing against mine, praying the whole loose pants thing was still on my side.

He continued to dish out individual and unique combinational pancakes to everyone, I didn't pay much attention to what everyone else had, and I was too immersed in the taste sensation that had just exploded in my mouth. The pancakes were absolutely perfect; they were the best I had tasted. He had given me chocolate chip pancakes with maple syrup, it was pure genius.

After breakfast, Leon and Matt called their parents to inform them on their whereabouts. Considering they had forgotten last night, everyone was slightly worried at their parent's reactions. Leon's was first, his parents were fine with it. They had a policy that as long as he was comfortable, wasn't hurting him or doing something he knew he shouldn't, he could practically do whatever. His conversation was over in a few seconds, unlike Matt's.

I still listened to Matt's troubling conversation with, I think it was his mother, as I rinsed off my plate and placed it in the sparkling dishwasher.

"Mum, I'm fine. It's just Ariana's. No, yes, I'm positive, don't worry! Jesus, I'm fine! We decided to surprise everyone by coming over last night after dinner! Yes, I paid with my own money!"

I chuckled as he threw his hands up in the air at his mother's babying questions. He finally hung up and exhaled loudly, and then sighed.

"A bit over-protective is she?" I joked,

"That, my friend, is the biggest understatement known to man"

Everyone laughed as he fell back on the arm of the couch and sighed.

Liz's POV

I heard the twinkling of my phone and jumped of the white bar stool I was still sitting on. I jogged up the elegant staircase to Ariana's room and pounced on my bag. I fished for my phone, finally reaching the small ringing device, flipped it open and pressed it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi Darling, what time will you be home?" my mother asked, I could tell she was looking up at the clock, probably going to tell me to be home an hour earlier than the time I suggested.

"Umm" I said, I began to pace on the wooden floors. I heard someone saunter down the hall and suddenly Avan was leaning against the doorway, I continued talking to my mother as I heard her exhale impatiently. "Do I need to be home early or can I come home later?"

"We aren't doing anything today, per se. However, I am driving down south tonight for a conference and will be gone for a few days, so if you are coming home, preferably before then so I can say goodbye"

Avan came over to me and began twirling one of my curls around his finger; I playfully punched him in the chest and pushed him away as my mother continued her little rant. But before I could maintain listening, he placed his hand over the small speaking hole of the phone and whispered,

"I can play this game Liz"

He took his hand off the speaker hole and I replied to my mother shakily, unsure of what he meant,

"Okay, how is four?" I asked, then I realised what Avan had meant, only because he wrapped his arms around my waist and put all of his weight against me. I fell back onto the bed with a soft thud and he brushed his lips across my neck, being a large distraction while I was on the phone to my _mother! _

"Yeah, that is okay. Do I have to come and pick you up?" She sounded slightly bothered about driving all the way here so I answered, like a good daughter should,

"No, it's okay. I'll find my own way home"

Avan moved his lips to my ear, "I can drive you"

I transferred the message straight away, not thinking twice. "Avan can drive me"

Shit!

"Avan is there with you! I thought you said it was just you and Ariana?" her voice rose and I shut my eyes, now I had two problems. My mother was yelling at me frantically, accusing me of lying and Avan was making my insides tingle like never before, after a moment I realised this was not just tingling, I was utterly aroused. A short gasp escaped me as his hands traveled up my body and cupped my breast,

"Liz what was that?"

My eyes widened, he was doing this on purpose and now I had to lie to my mother. Excellent.

"I just realised the time!"

"It's only ten" she said, a questioning tone in her voice, the anger still hadn't escaped it"

"I'll see you at four, mum!" I hung up the phone quickly and closed my eyes until I realised I had to deal with the matter at hand. My stomach whirled, my heart thumped wildly like a stampede and my hands were glued to my sides in shock and pure joy, not wanting to be interrupted. He stopped as I dropped the phone and I glared at him.

"Seriously? That was low? Do you know what could have happened if you tried something else there, my mother could have heard-"

"What did you think I would try?" he smirked, obviously catching my train of thought and I blushed.

"I didn't think you were going to try anything else" I said standing up, embarrassed. This was so unfair, he had caught me off guard once and been completely dominating twice in one day. I had to get back at him, but I didn't know how yet. As I walked back down the stairs and passed a few famous paintings, one inspired me. I knew exactly what I had to do to get back at him.

Five hours later, we had packed up everything, everyone had left Ariana's house besides Avan and I. I dumped my duffel back in the back of his truck, besides his guitar case that I never knew he had bought. Ariana pecked me on the cheek and gave Avan a hug, telling us she would see us at work tomorrow and looked forward to it. Lumbering into the truck, I made sure the radio station had been changed to the one I liked; surprisingly it was already on my favourite station. Avan jumped into the driver's seat, started up the engine with a loud revving sound and waved out the window to Ariana. The majority of the drive was silent, a few mentions about the song that was playing, but nothing about our little bet which pleased me, I needed to get Avan completely off guard for it to have the full effect this afternoon. We were driving on a small highway, even though it was usually crowded, it was the fastest way to get back to my house. He pulled into a small coffee shop next to the convenience store on some turn off I didn't catch the name of. He ordered two black coffees, both with one sugar and a pinch of gluten free chocolate, which I didn't even know you could ask for. He handed me the warm paper cup and we continued driving. His lay warm in the cup holder, while I sat protectively with my hot coffee, sipping as we neared the streets to my house.

He grabbed my duffel bag out of the truck and looped it over his shoulder.

"I can carry it" I said,

He put up hands in protest and shook his head, continuing to walk, downing the last contents of the coffee before walking up to the porch and chucking the cup in the outdoor bin. I pulled out my keys but as always my mother had heard the car pull in and opened the door, just before I rammed the keys into the locks.

She smiled at me and took me in for a brief hug; she merely nodded at Avan and gestured for us to enter. We sat on the antique couch for a while, my duffel bag now resting at my feet, Avan had sat very close to me, and his arm was slowly making its way around my shoulders. My mother tried to ignore it, but the look in her eyes screamed annoyance and distrust but I shrugged it off. She stood up abruptly, leaning around the wall to glance at the time.

"Well, I better be off, did Joan, Frankie and Ariana say it was alright if you slept at their house once or twice this week?" she asked, pulling her jacket onto her shoulders. I nodded, passing her, the leather handbag she had filled with her phone, glasses case, wallet, mint gum and lipstick. She slung it over her shoulder, wrapped her fingers around the handle of the bright blue suitcase and fled out the door, giving me a quick peck on the cheek as she flew out. I shut the large wooden door behind her and locked it, turning to Avan with an eyebrow raised suggestively. He raised his eyebrow at me questioningly, I just laughed and started walking up the stairs. He began to follow but I stopped him,

"Nope, you go put a movie on, I'll be down soon" he looked slightly confused as I grinned and continued to the top of the stairs. I ambled into my clean bedroom and rummaged through my dresser and found it. I quickly stripped, put on a more appropriate bra, well some would call in completely inappropriate, considering it was half see through and lacey. I slipped on matching bottoms and pulled the little night gown over my uninterrupted dark curls. The little dress stopped above mid thigh, came in a the waist, making my breasts look even bigger and my frame look smaller. I crept down the stairs and listened to the opening credits of whatever movie he had picked, it was Kick Ass. Trust him to pick that movie, too bad he wasn't going to be watching the whole thing.

Avan's POV

I switched on the DVD player and was going to look through the cabinet of movies when the player had already picked up on the CD already inside. The option menu popped up for Kick Ass and I smiled, trust Liz to watch this movie by herself. I sat back into the couch and hit the play button on her remote, making myself comfortable. I was trying to think of a plan, I almost had Liz caving in, in one day. She hadn't done anything yet, which surprised me, I thought she would have made the first move or something. I thought I heard the creak of the stairs, but when I listened harder I couldn't hear anything. I replayed what had happened earlier, while she had been on the phone. I don't know whether I had taken it too far, putting my hand on her chest had caused her to give a high pitched moan that sent my hormones wild. I decided to have my guard up for whatever plan she began to think of from now on, I wouldn't let her catch me off guard.

But of course, that on guard plan didn't even last ten seconds. Liz placed her hands over my eyes and bent down to whisper into my ear.

"_Two _can play at this game, Avan"

She ran her hands down my chest and then clawed my button up shirt off me. I moaned as her fingernails left slight red lines across my chest. Her hands left my body and I heard her walking around the couch. I heard an intake of breath and realised it was me, she looked beautiful and sexy and amazing all at once. I'm pretty sure my eyes were ogling out of my head, she had caught me off guard, way off guard. Before I could stop myself, I felt my pants grow tighter around my groin and I saw that she noticed. She smiled and her hand when in front of her mouth as a slight embarrassment for me. But I didn't move, I couldn't help but stare at the glorious site in front of me. The night dress she wore didn't even reach the middle of her thighs, giving me almost the whole of her long beautiful legs to gaze at. It tightened around her small waist, making her breasts look even bigger than normal and her dark hair fell in waves past her shoulders. It framed her face and made her gorgeous eyes glow, tonight they were a mix between sapphires and emeralds. I felt my chest rise and fall quicker, my heart was beating faster than ever before and my hands were shaking. I wanted to touch her, every bit of her, feel her smooth skin against mine. She bit her lip and almost strutted over to me, she curled a piece of her around her finger. Embarrassingly, she looked better than when she was the star of my erotic dreams. She straddled me and ran her fingernails up and down my chest, I moaned in pleasure, my head tipping back on the couch. I couldn't help myself, my hands ran up her legs and cupped both of her boobs in my hands. I kneeded them and she started to make noises of pleasure, I pressed my lips to hers and she groaned against my lips in delight. She slid the shirt of my shoulders and shuffled closer to me. She giggled against my lips and I broke away for a second and looked at her. Her eyes were on my crotch and I couldn't help but blush, I knew she had felt it against her leg. I regained my confidence and crushed my lips to hers, putting more passion and edge into it. I could feel the surprise as her fingers entwined themselves in my hair and I pulled her closer, my arms wrapping around her waist.

Liz's POV

We pulled each other impossibly closer as our lips forcefully went against one another, he widened his lips and slowly eased his tongue along my bottom lip. I inhaled his sweet scent, I could taste the peppermint on his breath and could smell the apple in his luscious hair. He groaned deeply in his throat which turned me on even more as I moved my hips forward, rubbing myself against his legs. He slid his hands up my legs and under the dress. I broke the kiss and looked into his eyes and lifted up my arms. He slowly slid it up my body, his hands leaving tingling sensations up my sides and lifted it over my head. He took a while just gazing at me and then took my cheek in his hand. I gazed into his deep brown eyes and to my surprise didn't see lust or desire, but… I saw love. I instantly smiled and he got the message. He twisted me around, so I was laying with my back on the couch and he hovered above me. He kissed my entire body, his lips tracing my jawbone and then my neck, the top of my chest to my stomach and then proceeded back to my lips. His hands went behind my back, unclasping the strap of my bra and pulling it off my shoulders. His warm hands wrapped around my bare waist and he kissed my nipples, which to my humiliation were now hard. His tongue crept around them, I arched my back and moaned louder than I had expected and I felt his hard member, pressed against my leg go even stiffer. He sucked against them and I couldn't do anything as my hands lay shaking with pleasure at my sides. He finished, leaving me more aroused than I had been and kissed me. I decided to take the next step and unbutton his jeans. While he slipped them off his legs I realised we had both pretty much lost the bet, maybe we could have a little break and get back to it tomorrow. Seemed good enough for me, I couldn't really think of another option as Avan bent back down and kissed me. We both now only had our underwear on, one of his hands was gripped around my hip bone, one of his fingers under the band of my lacy underwear. He slowly started to drag it down and he moaned as I lifted my ankles for him to slide them off. His hand skimmed up and down my stomach and I arched my back for the second time, allowing him more access. Was tonight the night? Was I actually going to go through with this? Would I wake up tomorrow still a virgin or not? Once again, I was interrupted from my thoughts as Avan's hand glided down lower than it had ever been. He resumed kissing me as his fingers started to fiddle with my downstairs area. I gasped over and over as he began to place his fingers and thrust them gently inside of me. I squeezed my eyes shut and gripped his neck. It felt like heaven, it was amazingly different and new. He stopped for a second and brushed his lips against my neck.

"Are you enjoying this? Does that make you feel good?" he asked with a smirk, knowing I couldn't answer as I wasn't far away from my climax. I felt his hand slither down my stomach, ready to go for another round when I heard an intake of breath. It wasn't me, and I'm pretty sure it wasn't Avan. If it wasn't either of us then… who was it? I stopped, my eyes rapidly fluttering open and I sat up. Avan looked hurt but I gave him a look that said hang on a moment. I glanced behind the couch and to my absolute humiliation and dismay was Victoria. Her eyes wide, her hand still on the doorknob and one clasping her mouth shut.


	11. From The Beginning

**I just realised you are suppose to have some sort of Disclaimer thing... oops**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Victorious there would be a lot more Bade, Cat and Jade would get more singing time and everyone would have interesting and hilarious and unusual plots. As all of these aren't being fulfilled in Victorious presently, therefore I obviously and sadly do not own it.**

**Hey guys! Hope you have all enjoyed it so far, and I know things got a little steamy in the last chapter haha, if you want more of that, review! If you don't want any more of that, review! If you just like it, review! Haha, enjoy this chapter and I really appreciate all the PM's and Reviews so far! Xo **

**BTW: From now on if an update is not as fast as usual it's because I'm trying to write longer chapters, cause personally when I'm reading stuff I like longer chapters :]**

Chapter 11:

_I glanced behind the couch and to my absolute humiliation and dismay was Victoria. Her eyes wide, her hand still on the doorknob and one clasping her mouth shut. _

… _5 Minutes Earlier …_

Victoria's POV

I drove down the empty street, the street lamps just dimming as twilight set into the sky. My small car veered around the corner and into Liz's driveway. She had accidently put her bikini's in my bag after everyone had packed up this morning. I was being nice, at this point I didn't really want to go and give them back to her because, honestly, I was jealous. She had Avan. She had the most attractive and talented man I know, clinging to her like they were in space and she was the oxygen tank. I didn't understand. I mean I know that she is also beautiful, talented and sweet but I am also those three things. I decided to get over it, if Avan liked Liz, then Avan liked Liz and there was nothing I could do about it… or was there? I decided to get out of my jealous funk and shook out my head as I stopped the engine and got out of the car. I couldn't be jealous at Liz, she deserved Avan, and I don't think she deserved him as much as I did, but that's just my jealousy not being able to cope. I went and tapped nervously on the door, there was no answer. That meant two things, she was either inside, iPod in her ears or not being able to hear me or she wasn't home. I opted to just go inside and drop them off on the kitchen counter or if I found the stairs quickly drop them on her bed with a note or something. I silently entered the house and shut the large door behind me; I shuffled around just about to grab the swimming gear out of my leather handbag when I heard a noise. I whipped my head around, my dark hair falling over my right shoulder as I focused on the door to my left. I went up to it and heard a moan, what the hell? I opened the door, thinking Liz must be watching a movie, because I had remembered this was her living room from a time I had been here. However, I was not greeted with a movie, per se. I saw a tanned body and dark hair which I immediately recognized as Avan and then I saw black flowing hair over the back of the couch. My eyes widened and I took a gasp as I realised they were naked and I almost saw everything. The expression I had never, ever wanted to see on Liz's face was there, and she was moaning in pleasure and Avan was grunting sexily on top of her, his arm moving backwards and forwards. Liz's eyes fluttered open, realizing there had been an interruption, I saw them both sit up slowly and Liz's head turn towards me. Her eyes widened with shock, humiliation and distress and her mouth dropped agape. Avan turned next and his eyes just screamed embarrassment, but I could see the annoyance of disruption, he had clearly been enjoying himself a lot.

"I-I" I couldn't think of anything to say. I was speechless, I had just walked in on Avan and Liz canoodling around on her couch, this was actually the most awkward and hurt moment of my life. I felt a pang in my chest as I realised the full blow of this situation, Avan really, really liked Liz and she obviously felt the same.

"What are you doing here?" Liz screamed, she fell off the couch and covered up her genitals and chest with pillows. Avan just sunk below the back of the couch and hid his face from me. Liz shuffled behind the other couch, pulling a dress back over her head but when she resurfaced, the dress didn't do much. She pulled up a pair of lacy underwear, which I really didn't want to see, all while I stood there, not knowing what to say. Her question had seemed angry, but her eyes were filled with mortification and curiosity. She wasn't necessarily angry I had interrupted them, just shocked that I had walked in.

Liz's POV

Victoria stood there like a cow with no grass in his field; she stood there like she had been slapped across the face. I repeated my question, slightly sweeter than before,

"Vic, what are you doing here?" The shame inside of me was a wildfire, spreading throughout me, my skin flushing all over with humiliation.

"I just-"she couldn't say anything, she pulled a black and blue bikini out of her bag and I recognized it as mine, so that's where they were.

"Oh" was all I could say. Avan was embarrassed and cowering behind the back of the couch, way to be a man Avan. I went over to her slowly; her body was frozen and carefully took the swimmers out of her shaking hands. She stood there for a few more moments; I could almost feel the awkward wafting in the air, then suddenly,

"What the fuck!" she squealed, her eyes were still wide but with questioning now burning in them. Her hands went up in the air in exasperation and I took a step back at her sudden outburst. I had never seen her like this, she hardly ever swore. I saw Avan peek up from behind the couch, his eyes wide with surprise at her outbreak also. "What!" she exclaimed once more, motioning to the couch, then my skimpy night dress and then Avan's hidden body. "What?" she just kept on saying it, her eyes slightly narrowing, she looked as if she was trying to decipher some ridiculously long dialogue in Latin, that's what the perplexing and questioning look gave away in her deep brown eyes.

"Look Vic" Avan ushered, his jeans were now on, unbuttoned but on. His Bonds banded underwear hovering above the hem. He stood up, putting his hands up in a convincing way, trying to calm her down. She turned to him, a baffled expression still stuck on her face. "Me and Liz, we-"

"You what?" she asked,

"Listen, let me finish" he said calmly, he walked over and placed a warm hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him as he continued, "I'm in love with her"

My heart was flaming with joy inside; he had never actually said it. My mouth slacked a little and love filled my eyes, I swear if he had looked at me I would have looked like one of those cartoons with love hearts ogling out of my eyes. However, Victoria looked a little pained, but there was surprisingly a look of understanding as well.

"I never knew you cared about her that much" she whispered, well it might not have been a whisper, all I knew was it was a lot quieter than she had been yelling before. He nodded and stole a glance at me and I couldn't help but blush and smile. He hugged Victoria but then pulled away and said,

"I'm sorry… that you had to, you know… see that"

She shrugged, unable to say anything. I'm sure all she wanted was to get the picture out of her head.

"Yeah, me too" I said considerately, raising my hand because I had no idea what to do with them, she wasn't going to particularly enjoy an embrace from me.

"Okay"

"Please don't… you know, tell people about this"

"Yeah, don't worry" she said, she looked behind her at the door and motioned to it, "I think I'm just going to, go" she half-heartedly waved and left Avan and I standing awkwardly in the room.

We heard the front door close and the sound of her small car starting up and pull out of the driveway.

"You should really get a doorbell" Avan smirked, pulling me into a hug.

"Shut up"

He kissed me on the forehead and looked into my eyes.

"You love me?" I asked, my heart still fluttering wildly in my chest, butterflies swarming in my stomach and dizziness filled my head.

"From the beginning" he smiled and crushed his lips against mine. It was no longer a hot and sexy moment, it was a passionate and adoring moment, which honestly was better. This feeling that he loved me overpowered any sensation I had experienced before. I broke the kiss.

"Avan?"

"Mmmm?"

"I… I love you too" his eyes radiated with delight and admiration as he just hugged my waist tighter.

We sat on the couch, the blanket pulled up over us. My head rested on his chest as his arm wrapped around my waist. We were watching re-runs of F.R.I.E.N.D.S and I had everything of the evening playing out in my mind. I glowed again as I remembered Avan saying he loved me and then I started to giggle.

He looked down at me, "What?" he smiled.

"I just realised something"

He just gave me a questioning look.

"This is like the movie, Titanic, all over again?"

He laughed, "What! Why?"

"We go out for like three days, then BAM! We're in love" I laughed, but cautiously aware of how this little compliment could be taken the wrong way.

"You know what I think" he whispered, I knew he had taken it the right way by his tone.

I looked up at him.

"We just knew we were meant for each other, it doesn't matter how many days it was, had been or will be, I'm in love with you. It doesn't matter how many times someone tells me otherwise, or says we aren't right together; I'm in love with you. And, no matter how many times you doubt it, or I doubt it, I will still know that, I'm in love with you"

I was speechless, I would have been happy to die right then; my heart almost exploded with happiness and admiration as he smiled at me and kissed me on the forehead. He turned his head back to the TV, I don't know whether he realised how much that confession had meant, but I knew my heart would be thumping like this for a while.

Avan's POV

Her voice was like an angel's. She and Ariana had sung a duet, they only needed one take and they both nailed it. Their voices were backed up and the voices they used live weren't going to be used, however, Liz had sounded perfect either way. She sounded exactly like she had on the back-up track.

It had been almost two weeks since the encounter with Victoria, and we were just about to film the last scene for the Freak the Freak Out movie where Victoria sings the song at the karaoke bar. In the script, Liz and Ariana had to come and dance up on stage with her and all week things had been rocky between the two girls. Liz even stuffed up one line three times in a row, which has never happened to her. She was trying to say something about taking care of Trina but she had told me before hand, her scenes with Victoria were getting harder when she knew what Victoria must think of her. Victoria hadn't told anyone, that we knew of, which made things a little easier, knowing that no-one was looking at us in that way. We had really turned down the flirting, she had even stayed at Ariana's house the majority of the week her mother was away. It had hurt, telling her I loved her and then not being able to spend as much time as I wanted with her.

It was already eleven o'clock at night when we began to film the singing number; everyone had worked very hard on this movie length episode for two weeks. Ariana had already said to some people that if they needed a close place to crash tonight that her house was available. Ariana had already made a bedroom clear for Liz, who she just now automatically assumed stayed at her house whenever these occasions arose.

As I was supposed to be at "Trina and Tori's House" during the scene, I wasn't there when it happened so I didn't see whether them dancing together was a little off, but they finished fairly quickly and everyone was beginning to leave by quarter to twelve. I met Liz in her dressing room as she was taking the coloured extensions out of her hair for the weekend. I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist and put my lips to her neck. She bent her neck sideways, giving me more access as I held her waist tighter and her hands rested on mine. I smelt the sweet smell of apple in her shampoo and nuzzled her neck before smiling and pulling away,

"I'm coming to Ariana's tonight" I said to her,

She looked up and smiled at me and grabbed her bag off the counter, placing the extensions into a little bowl on her dressing room bench. She gripped my hand and led me out of the room and whispered as we exited,

"You can sleep in my room" she winked at me and I laughed as we walked towards my truck. Our hands unlaced as she looked for her phone, buried deep in her navy blue bag. I heard footsteps behind us.

"Avan?" It was Victoria's shrill voice.

"Yeah?" I turned around and gave her a smile, she was still one of my closest friends and I wanted with all my heart for her to just forget about what she had seen the other week. Liz didn't even turn around at her voice, she was still embarrassed and didn't know what to say to her, just yet.

"Can I get a lift to Ariana's, you're going right?" Liz tensed up a little at her question, but I knew it would be utterly rude of me to refuse her and I wanted to make things right between us, right?

"Yeah sure" I said, taking the keys out of my pocket and pointing at the car it gave a little beep which meant it was unlocked. We all lumbered inside and Liz was pressed between Victoria and I. If she would have asked a few seconds earlier I would have let Liz drive and I would have sat in the middle to relieve some awkwardness. I drove as fast as the speed limit would let me. A few cut corners and illegal u-turns later, we pulled into Ariana's driveway. Her car was close behind. I parked out on the street, just before the driveway and quickly got out of the truck. Liz climbed out my side and I lifted her down, she smiled at my touch and I pecked her on the cheek to cheer her up. I knew she hadn't wanted Victoria pressed against her. Ariana unlocked the house, her mother and brother were already sound asleep upstairs I assumed as we all trod into Ariana Grande's large house.

Liz's POV

It seemed that the most awkward moments of my life, all involved Victoria. Now I had another one to add to the list, being pressed between the guy we both like in a car isn't something I love to be doing and to make things even better, it was the same guy she had walked in on with me, just about to make love. Oh, the joy. We all walked into the house and I immediately bee-lined for my given bedroom which Avan was sharing with me. Victoria had been given another room downstairs which was just outside Ariana's living room, where Leon agreed to sleep on the fold out couch. I changed into my pyjamas, a black singlet with small white and blue striped cotton shorts. I ran my fingers through my hair as I lazily walked out of the room just as Avan was walking in. He bumped into me, but didn't apologise, his lips were too busy on top of mine to speak. He broke the passionate kiss after a few seconds then whispered,

"Sorry, didn't see you there" I smiled continued down the steps, taking a glance back at the bedroom just as he took a backward glance to me, making me blush. I ambled into the kitchen, just as Ariana closed the fridge and drank from a bottle of diet cola.

"Healthy breakfast I assume" I joked,

She smiled and offered me the bottle; I shook my head and opted for a small glass of water instead. She went to place the bottle under the sink with the two other recyclables. I put my hands up,

"No, I'll take them out"

"Liz, it's like past midnight, I'll just do it tomorrow morning"

"It is tomorrow morning" I gagged

She laughed, "You know what I mean!"

"Nah, it's okay, hand me them" I said, taking the cola, lemonade and mineral water bottle out of her hands. I walked towards the side door and Victoria was downing a small bottle of water from her bag. She looked at me and something clicked in her eyes. She downed the rest of the bottle in a flash and looked up at me.

"Would you please take this one too?" She asked, raising the now empty plastic bottle towards me.

Sure Victoria, I'll be your slave, I thought.

"Yeah sure" I smiled, hopefully convincingly and grasped the bottle in my free finger. I slightly struggled as I hobbled out the door and down the side to where I knew the bins were.

Victoria's POV

Liz was walking towards me, with three bottles overwhelming her arms, I assumed she was taking them out to the recyclable bin. I took another sip of water and had a brilliant idea. I quickly downed the rest and held the bottle up to her and said in my sweetest voice,

"Would you please take this one too?"

Liz hesitated slightly but then leaned down and grabbed the bottle with a free finger and smiled,

"Yeah sure"

I quickly stood up and sprinted for the stairs. Her smile was forgiving and hopeful, it almost said please forgive me and that made me think even worse of myself of the thing I was about to do. I ran down the hall and finally reached the bedroom she was staying in, I knew Avan had already walked up here, it was time to put my plan into action.

Avan's POV

I nuzzled into the pillows of the queen-sized bed, the pillows smelt of her shampoo. She had been staying here frequently in the last two weeks and had been staying in this room. The pillows smelt of apples and I smiled as I turned towards the window and felt my eyes begin to close. I was dozing peacefully, in the state of not quite asleep yet when I heard a small creak. I turned my body a little to see a streak of light across the carpet and then go away as the door closed. I couldn't see anything but if I squinted hard enough I saw a small, thin outline coming towards me. Yay, Liz had finally come to bed, all I wanted to do was hold her in my arms tonight. However, my romantic thought was banished as she came round my side of the bed and pressed her lips against mine. Her lips were slightly unfamiliar but sweet, maybe she had drank something before she came up here. My chest was already bare as her hands ran down them, but it felt odd. She straddled me as my hands rested on her waist, that was different too.

"Liz, are you okay?" I began to ask but she silenced me with a kiss.

She pulled her shirt over her head and threw it beside me on the bed as she bent down again, her hair draped over my cheek. I smelt the waft of her shampoo and was shocked, it smelt like eucalyptus, Liz wouldn't change from shampoo so suddenly, seeing as her shampoo smelt like apple just a few hours ago. But before I could stop Liz from kissing me again, the door opened and the light turned on and I heard a familiar voice.

"Avan are you still awake because I was-" It cut off, my eyes burned from the sudden light in the room and I was so confused. If Liz was at the door then who had been-

I looked into the deep and jealous eyes of Victoria and my mouth dropped and I looked at Liz. The pain in her eyes broke my heart as I pushed Victoria off me and exclaimed,

"Liz! I swear… I didn't-"

"I don't want to hear your bullshit Avan!" she shouted and slammed the door, I heard her footsteps run down the stairs and I felt like dying. I couldn't even move. Victoria just looked at me and I glared at her, did she even know what she had just done? My head fell in my hands… and I started to cry.

**OHH WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT!**

**PLEASE REVIEW:]**

**ALSO, to everyone who loves BADE: I am thinking of writing a Bade Fan fiction after this one, please PM or Review if you think this is a good idea or you want a different couple along with your thoughts on this chapter, I promise I will consider every single option! Xoxo Bee**


	12. Vodka

**Disclaimer: **For the purpose of Nickelodeon keeping their reputation as a respected network, I obviously do not own Victorious ;P

**Dear everybody, thank you all so much for the reviews. Especially to, **CULLENGIRLS1039, xxelavanxx, BadeFanForever, BadeObsessed, JadeplusBeck, Crazywoobie, xRenesmee-Cullenx **and** WickedWitchOfTheWest3 **– these guys have given continual support and reviews and I would just really love to thank them so much for motivating me! C:**

**Enjoy this chapter guys and PLEASE REVIEW! C:**

Chapter 12: Vodka

Avan's POV

I felt like death. I wanted to die, the pain in her eyes that night was killing me, it was the only thing running continuously through my head and even though I tried to text, call, talk, email, everything humanly possible of contacting her, she never picked up or answered. Even at work, there was no casual chatting in between our scenes or during it for that matter. The director's and producer's told us what to do and say and she followed of course, she was a brilliant actress and had this mentality that I hadn't seen in any other person. It had been three whole weeks and nothing had happened. I knew I had to somehow show her that I really loved her, a grand gesture with every romantic thing that I could think of with personal things as well. I had to prove to the woman I loved how much I really cared. Our lives really were beginning to seem like Beck and Jade's. She was hurting and I had to prove to her that I loved her, but this wasn't something that could be resolved by me simply interrupting her and kissing her with a passion, it needed something more but I had no idea what that something was just yet. We had filmed the last three episode, 'Rex Dies', 'The Diddly Bops' and 'Wok Star' and hardly any of them had Beck and Jade moments, even when we had filmed the 'Diddly Bops', our kiss at the end had meant absolutely nothing to her.

_/Flashback\_

_Leon was playing his guitar and singing to a song he had actually written for the show. Victoria sung back up, she whipped her hair all over the place and I wanted to glare at her. I don't know what had possessed her to do this to Liz and me. I thought she knew how we felt; maybe she had and had been jealous. I hadn't talked to her properly until yesterday when she came and apologised. I hadn't completely thought her apology was sincere but I said okay anyway, and I didn't forgive her for what she had done. Liz saying that she didn't love me and … hated me. It strained me to say the word. That was the worst thing that could have happened in my life. I wound my arm around her waist as it was nearing the part where we were asked to give a little kiss. I had been hoping I could talk to her while he was playing, say sorry as much as I could fit in and try to explain what had really happened, but she didn't want to hear it. She just stared up at Leon singing and I just decided to take the lead. The director hadn't given me the cue yet but I knew I was only seconds off. I tipped her chin up to me and pressed my lips firmly to hers, her soft familiar lips against mine. I squeezed my eyes shut and put as much love into the kiss as I could, but I knew she took this as a stage kiss. We were playing Beck and Jade and that was it, we were playing Beck and Jade. She smiled coming out of the kiss and I thought I might have convinced her just a little but I hadn't, she was smiling because she was playing her part. I kissed her on the forehead and tried to smile as well as she was able to. She was so strong, I could have never been able to beam like that feeling the way she was and the way I am still. I pulled her into my little peck, forcing her to lean against me; I had to get as much of her as I could before she pulled away from me for what seemed like forever. After the song had been filmed, she did exactly that._

_/End of Flashback\_

I hadn't spoken to her casually for three weeks now and I was sick of it, we had just finished filming 'Wok Star' and had a long weekend, before we all came back for 'The Wood'. This was the weekend I had to do something, even if I waited outside her door for every minute of this weekend, I would do it. At this point in time I knew I had to whatever I could to get her back. She was the best thing in my life, the only thing I wanted to really, truly have. It made me angry, especially at Victoria, that Liz and I had wanted only two things while we were together, one was to succeed in either a profession of acting or singing, the second one was to be together, she had just taken half of me away. As I felt one ripped away from me that night, I knew I had lost half of me. She was my other half and I couldn't live without her. Right now, I felt like all of me was gone, loving her meant more to me than making a living out of my acting career.

Liz's POV

I got straight into my car as soon as Victorious was wrapped up for the weekend. I drove straight home and sat on the couch. My mother had gone to another conference which meant I had another weekend alone, by myself, to weep in my own misery. I turned on the TV, but not even re-runs of F.R.I.E.N.D.S could cheer me up, I slumped backwards into the couch and switched the television off. I still hurt, all over my body; it had been like this for three weeks. I wasn't feeling any better and the most annoying thing was, I felt like I was missing something and I knew exactly what that something was, it was Avan. He was my other half, I knew it, but how could the person I considered so close, do something like that. I felt a cheer slide down my pale cheek as I curled into a ball. I looked at the clock on the glass table beside the arm of the couch and there we are right on cue. Eight-thirty, time to cry about Avan for about an hour and then go up to bed, cry some more, pull myself together slightly and fall asleep. I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't know what brought me to do it, but I stood up on shaky legs and walked into the kitchen. I pulled the kitchen cupboard above the oven open and grabbed a bottle of vodka. I didn't like the taste and had only ever drunk twice, once at Ariana's sixteenth birthday party and the other at my mother's thirty year anniversary in her job. I only pulled this one because I think someone had said that it had a large effect on people, making them feel numb. That was exactly what I needed, I needed to forget about Avan and just everything, just for a night, just let the pain slip away for a few hours. The bottle was three-quarters full so I just took it over to the couch; I flicked the TV to the 80's rock music channel. I turned the volume up to full blast as some rock ballads from my favourite era of music blared around me. I raised the large clear bottle to my lips and took a swig. My throat burned and I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the fiery liquid to run down my throat and start it's effect. I kept on taking swigs, enduring the pain, my throat felt as if it was on fire and my stomach was twisting uncomfortably. However, a few guzzles later, the pain started to disappear, I was lightheaded and loved the loud ear-piercing music surrounding me. I stood up off the couch and danced around, the bottle of vodka tight in my hand. I took another large swig, no longer feeling the burn and I completely forgot why I was upset in the first place. Before I knew it, I had taken the last mouthful of the bottle. I looked at the time and was hardly able to read it; it was nine-thirty already. I had been dancing around for an hour already? I felt pulled towards the couch as I set the bottle down and walked wobbly over to the couch. I fell down onto, my knees tucking in under me and my head hitting the arm with a thud. I felt nothing as I tried to move my arms and legs but I felt trapped, I heard a knock at the door and tried to move to grab it. I couldn't move. What had I done? I heard the rustling of keys and prayed my mother's flight hadn't been cancelled, she couldn't see me like this! The door shut and I heard light footsteps coming towards the room. The music was still playing and my body still felt numb as I saw a figure begin to enter the doorway. As red hair brushed through the door, I sighed, it was just Ariana.

"Hey!" I cried,

"Oh my god! Liz! What the hell happened to you!" Her hands went up into the air in a questioning rage and then she spotted the empty vodka bottle.

"You drank!" she exclaimed,

"Calm down! You party pooper, I was just trying to chill out. Avan is a man-whore, I hate him, he cheated on me and Victoria is a faggot and I hate her too" It all came tumbling out my mouth before I could stop it, but I didn't regret it as I tried to roll over and just felt dizziness and numbness, but it felt good. I felt as if all my problems were little balloons and I had just popped them all, they had gone away. Ariana stared at me in amazement.

"Liz? Is this why you have been so upset lately? Avan ... and you? But why is Victoria...?" she asked confused,

"Avan and I were the best! We watched movies and made out and he was a great kisser, and he said he loved me! He said he loved me and then he goes and fucking does that!" I sobbed into my pillow, feeling the hurt, rage and depression seeping back into me. Ariana came over to me and held her arm around my shoulders and looked at me as if I was the worst thing she had ever seen and wanted to help.

Ariana's POV

I held her in my arms; I had no idea what to say. I knew she and Avan had gotten pretty close and possibly hooked up. But love? I never knew that was a word they had exchanged to each other. She sobbed loudly into my chest as my arms tightened around her. I flipped the TV off using my feet as the remote had been dropped on the floor when Liz had rolled over. The blaring of the music stopped and i could finally, truly focus.

"He keeps on trying to tell me what happened and that he really does love me, but, I can't listen, the only thing that runs through my head is them. It replays over and over in my head, that bitch was making out with him and I don't know whether he wanted her to!" She squealed. Her eyes were smudged black, watery holes, looking up at me with icy blue centres. Her mouth was pulled down in a depressed frown and her nose was beginning to slowly run. I wiped the dripping eyeliner from under her eyes and held her closer.

She whimpered into me more, wrapping her arms around me too.

"Liz, I want you to know, it will be okay, and everything will sort itself out, Okay?" I said to her, rubbing her back but there was no response. I looked down at her and pushed her shoulders forward, she wasn't crying anymore. Hell, she wasn't doing anything anymore. I shook her shoulders and said,

"Liz? LIZ?"

Her eyes didn't open and I automatically threw my two fingers against the main vein in her neck. It was pulsing but very faintly. I called the only person I knew would come to her, no matter what.

"Hello?" a familiar voice answered,

"Avan, its Ariana. It's Liz; I need you here as soon as possible!"

"What's wrong with her!" he cried, I could almost see the concerned look on his face in my head. I heard his keys jingle and the backdoor of his house slam open as he waited for a response.

"She was drinking and-"I started to explain but he cut me off,

"She was drinking! What! She doesn't drink! Why!"

"She said something about it replaying over and over in her head and how you said you loved her" I tried to say it nicely, knowing this would cut him deep, knowing she had drunk in sorrow of him. I heard a whimper; it was like he had been struck below the belt,

"Avan, are you okay?" I asked,

"Yes" he whispered, was he crying? "I'll be there in less than five minutes, keep me updated!"

"Hurry Avan, she already has a low pulse"

"Oh my god!" I could hear the strain in his voice and the screeching of tyres as he, assumably, pulled out of his driveway and sped down the street. The phone cut out and I went back to Liz, I slapped her lightly across the face, making sure she wasn't just sleeping but nothing happened. I felt a tear slide down my cheek as I pondered whether this was the time to use the skills my father had taught me about mouth-to-mouth resuscitation.

Avan's POV

My hands gripped the steering wheel tighter than I had ever gripped it before. My foot was pressed down on the accelerator and my eyes were narrowed, glued to the road. I squeezed around slowing cars and rammed through yellow lights just changing to red. I would probably get about ten-thousand speeding tickets in the morning, but I didn't care at all. She was in trouble. She had drunk. She never drunk and Ariana had called me to help her, this wasn't good. My heart was pounding in my chest and fear and worry burned all over my tanned skin like a rash. I had spent most of the afternoon on my guitar, playing depressing music by wonderful artists who had written songs that half-expressed how I felt. These songs that showed how sad you were when the love of your life slipped through your fingers, because you were too carless. However, a lot of these ended happily, the lover finally accepting the other's mistake, my story didn't have a happy ending, and hopefully it would, soon. I had been in a trance, my eyes blinking every ten seconds, my feet transitioning from pedal to pedal as I rounded corners, my hands spinning the wheel left and right. I knew the route to Liz's so well, I was almost on autopilot as I screeched to a stop in her driveway and before I knew it I had thrown open her front door and was calling out Ariana's name.

"Avan, we are in here!" she called; I stormed through to the living room to see Ariana bent over Liz. She was flat on the couch, her lips pale, her face even paler than normal and her breathing slow and ragged. I bent down to her and caressed her cheek.

"No, you can't do this!" I said, my eyes starting to water up. I shoved them away with my sleeve and slipped my hands under her. One under the bottoms of her knees, the other under her small neck. Her long hair draped over my shoulder as I hoisted her up and began to walk out the door.

"Avan, where-"Ariana began and I cut her off for the second time tonight,

"She needs a hospital" I lugged her out to the car and climbed into the driver's seat. Her head rested on my lap as I shuffled over. Ariana climbed into the passenger seat and wrapped her arms around Liz's legs, securing her. I hit the gas again and zoomed as fast as I could to the nearest hospital.

"What happened?"

"She was drinking Vodka, listening to really loud music and dancing around. Then she started crying and screamed at me about how she felt so confused and scared and sad. She called you and Victoria some names"

I winced at my name and Victoria's laced together, my blood boiled at the thought of seeing Liz in pain. We spun around the corner, and I saw a hospital down the road. I pushed harder on the accelerator, pushing the old truck almost to its limit. I screeched once again, my tyres were going to be burnt to shreds by the end of tonight. I kicked the door open, jumped down and picked her up once more in my arms. I carried her through the emergency glass sliding doors and gazed at the receptionist. Her eyes brushed me up and down, with little worry, it was obviously normal for people to walk in carrying someone. I almost screamed at her, just to show a bit more care towards her.

"We need her looked at right away!" I said, staring her down, I had to do everything to make sure Liz got attention right away.

"Okay love" she said, she tapped a few things into her computer screen and pointed down the hall. Go down that hall, turn left, you should then see the blue ward up ahead and when you reach number 17, go inside. There is a doctor there who will check her out. I nodded and hurried off, almost forgetting the instructions. Ariana trailed on nervously behind me, her blue skirt flying off behind her brisk pace. I still wore my jeans and combat boots, a dark blue tee and a leather jacket. My keys jingled in my pockets as I took long brisk strides through the white, antiseptic smelling hospital. Finally, I reached number 17 and Ariana yanked open what was remaining of the half open curtain. The doctor turned around with his brow already furrowed and said,

"Okay, on the bed"

I silently walked over and laid her down onto the white sheets. I looked at her, she looked like a sleeping angel and I couldn't get over the fact that I was probably the cause of it. I laid her back down first and then her legs, her head lolled slightly against the pillow and flopped towards me. I kissed her on the lips, I could feel the tears starting to push at my eyes as the guilt inside of me was overwhelming. Her lips tasted like vodka which made me wince. I pulled away to see Ariana looking down at us with a little shock but a slight happiness as she realised that I really did love her. The doctor began to usher Ariana and myself out. Ariana trotted out but I held my hands up and said,

"I'm not leaving her"

"Son, you have to leave her, I mean-"

"My name is Avan" I said sharply, I crossed my arms over my chest. I could feel my heart hammering through my chest and the soft cotton of my shirt.

"Avan..." he corrected and then continued, "I must ask you to leave, I understand this girl means something to you but-"

"Means something to me?" I asked in disbelief and ran my hands through my now knotted and wind-blown hair. I shut my eyes in anger, "She doesn't just mean something to me! I love her!"

I hadn't realised my voice had risen and the doctor was slightly cowering under my arms which were now thrown up in the air as protest.

"Okay, okay, calm down. There is a chair over there, sit down but I have to ask you to stay quiet and not bother her, at all" he looked at me with trusting eyes, he trusted me to keep his word and I was trusting him to believe me that I would. He nodded and then went over to her. The lights in the ward were dim so that the other patients could sleep, so he turned on a little personal room light to look at her. He slowly opened her eyes, shining a torch light in them and then mumbling to himself. He checked her pulse and then attactched her arm to some machine. I was pacing the floor, my hands unknotting my hair and my eyes squeezing shut over and over again. He wrapped his stethoscope back around his neck and straightened her out and went to pull the blanket over her. I was already there, I lifted the slim sheets and pulled them up to her chin. He looked at me a little annoyed at my interference but let it drop.

"She has a mild alcohol poisoning, she will be fine. She just needs to rest and that IV fluid will help her for a few hours. She should be fine to leave by the morning"

"Really?" I asked,

"Really" the doctor said before nodding at me and leaving the room.

I pulled the small chair that I was allowed to sit in to the bedside and held her hand in mine. It was cooler than normal and that made deep pains swirl inside of me. I put my head onto her hand and whispered to her,

"Liz, I am so sorry. Please forgive me. I swear to God, I swear on my life, I swear it meant nothing. She came into the room and I thought it was you. I was positive it wasn't you but before I could stop her, you walked in" I sniffled onto the bed sheets as I felt small tears slide down my cheeks. "Jesus Christ, I am so sorry!" I whispered hoarsely.

I held her hand for the entire night, praying she was going to be okay even though the doctor said she was fine. The whole night, I came up with a plan to prove exactly how much she meant to me, I had it all sorted out and needed to organise it. When the clock struck five that morning, I regretfully slid my hand out of hers, kissed her on the forehead and exited, ready to put my plan into action.


	13. Fast Car

**Disclaimer: I do not own Liz or Avan or any of them and you know, Victorious is still not in my budget range… yet!**

Chapter 13: Fast Car

Liz's POV

I woke up, a few things fresh in my mind. I remember some dancing and … drinking? My head was thumping and the bottom of my forearm hurt. I slowly opened my eyes and glanced down, there was some plastic tube, _inside _my arm! My eyes widened and I glanced around. Cleanliness like smell filled my nose, I saw all white apart from my black singlet and denim jeans and I heard soft beeping of machines. God, why was I in a hospital. I saw Ariana, sitting in one of those rolling chairs they put in some rooms and tried to think back to last night. All I remembered was dancing, while drinking and then… Oh God. Ariana had come over and I had vented to her about Avan and Victoria. I lowered my eyes and took in a deep breath. I saw Ariana stir and her eyes widened in surprise and happiness.

"Liz! You're awake!" she crawled up out of the seat; I noticed she was wearing something different than what she had on last night. She was wearing a pretty red dress that pulled in at the waist and stopped just before her knees. I mean, I knew she liked wearing appealing clothes, but she seemed quite dressed up to go to a hospital.

"Yeah" I moaned sleepily, "How long have you been here?"

"Well, from about eight, cause Avan stayed til five and then called me and asked-"

"Wait! Avan stayed here last night?" I asked; my eyes now wide with anxiety and kind of alarm.

"Well, he was the first person I called to help get you here last night and when the doctor tried to make him leave, he almost killed the man"

My heart tightened a little at his desire to stay with me. Ariana saw my look of care and smiled a little.

"What time is it now?" I asked,

"It's three o'clock in the afternoon" she answered casually,

"Three! Oh my god, you sat here for what? Seven hours!"

"I had to make sure you were okay!" she argued, "Avan had to leave this morning to do some stuff and regretted it, so I didn't want to regret leaving, so I stayed for that long, don't worry I had my _DOLLY _and _Cosmopolitan _magazines" She smiled.

"Thank you" Was all I could muster up.

"The doctor said that as long as you are ready, you are okay to check out"

"Great, I hate hospitals" I began to set up and felt her hand against my back, supporting my weight. I slipped my legs from underneath the sheets and slid them along the bed until they hung over the side. I jumped down while holding Ariana's shoulders and stretched out my arms.

"Before we leave" Ariana began, she shuffled over to the large bag she had kept next to the chair. She flipped through various magazines, what looked like a deodorant can and then she pulled out another dress. "For you"

"What?"

"Put it on" she said in a duh-voice.

"Where the hell are we going now?" I asked, my tone was very Jade-like and I almost slapped myself for being so mean to Ariana, considering the shit I had put her through last night.

"It's a surprise" was all she said until, "Please just put the dress on!"

"Fine!" I yanked the dress out of her hands and began to take off my singlet. I turned around and stripped to my underwear and pulled the tight fitting dress over me. I had to admit, I knew Ariana had picked it out especially for me, it made me legs look longer, was low cut to show off my chest and hugged me in all the right ways. She came over to me and brushed my hair,

"I can do it my-"

"Hush!" she cut me off and continued running the stubbed brush through my long dark curls. It fell in even curls around my face and I took a quick glance in the mirror near the window.

"I still need makeup" I said, she smiled and reached into her bag, pulling out a small bag, assumably filled with makeup.

"Are you going to tell me why I am getting dressed up for something or where and what this something is?" I asked, I bounced on my heels like a curious and impatient child.

"Liz! For the fifth time, it's a surprise!"

"Ugh!" I groaned loudly and sat down on the bed. I still felt a little dizzy and wondered how badly I had acted towards Ariana last night. I winced as I realised Avan had seen my drunk, badly. I closed my eyes and only just realised Ariana had started applying makeup to my face. It was done in a few minutes as her hands flew across my face with foundation, rouge, mascara and eyeliner. All the basics and in a few minutes I glanced into the mirror and she had made my eyes stand out, they were glowing a deep blue with a tinge of green, my lips looked slightly pouted and a blissful shade of red and my cheekbones looked more prominent with the rouge she had put on. She grinned from ear to ear as she reached into her bag and pulled out a large sexy black pair of heels. They were platform wedges and went perfectly with the dress. I slipped them on, they were my size, and I stood up and felt ridiculously confident and tall. She slipped on a pair of white stilettos and put a chunky white necklace around her neck. She looked amazing; she brushed out her bright red hair and brushed it all to one side. She touched up her eyes quickly in the mirror, making her deep brown eyes shine.

We started to saunter out of the hospital, I quickly went to the desk and started filling out some forms on paper about the reasons I had been here. She handed me the papers and I automatically noticed Avan's writing on half of it. He had filled in my name, birthday, star sign, allergies, reason for submission to hospital and time checked in. There were only three or four things for me to do, two of them being putting a signature on the bottom of a page. The receptionist complimented my outfit and I thanked her genuinely before turning back to Ariana and walking out the double glass doors to the large parking lot. We walked to her car; she slid into the driver's seat as I jumped in shotgun. She revved up the small engine and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Are you going to tell me now?" I asked, looking at her with puppy dog eyes but she didn't take her eyes off the road.

"No"

"Oh come on!"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"With a cherry on top?"

"No"

"Ariana!"

"Liz!"

"Why!"

"No!" she laughed and finally looked at me; there was a desire and happiness written all over her face. I noticed the expression immediately, she knew what this certain surprise included and was… excited for me. Or something along those lines. I moved further back into the seat and got comfortable, I didn't know whether I'd be sitting in this car for a while, considering I _didn't know where we were going! _I tried to think about what could possibly involve me to dress up but be straight after I got out of hospital. I noticed the streets Ariana was taking, by the looks of things; we were heading back to my house? Why would we be going there? Oh, God, please don't tell me they had rung my mother and she was home! That would explain why I have to look nice, maybe to distract her for a second before she kills me for being so irresponsible. No, Ariana was excited, it had to be something good, I hope.

Avan's POV

I pulled on a black jacket over the white button up shirt I wore. It was a casual tuxedo, not too classy but still classy enough to look formal. I had been preparing for this all morning and half of this afternoon, I knew what I had to do. If Liz didn't take me back after this, I didn't know what else I could do besides get her a trip to Paris and jump off the Eiffel Tower with an I Love You parachute taped to my back. She is very practical; a simple but romantic gesture is what catches her attention. The whole Paris thing wouldn't be as nice as what I was going to do for her now. Ariana had texted me as she was filling in forms at the hospital for departure and I had called everyone else to make sure they were ready. I ran my hands through my hair one more time and took in a deep breath; I pulled at the collar of my jacket once more. I slipped my feet into the black shoes I had picked out; I slung a bag over my shoulder and grabbed my guitar. I walked out the back door and past my truck, I opened the door to the sport's car I had hired, just managing to fit my guitar in the miniature trunk of the car. I squeezed into the front seat, my bag with all the required items for tonight inside. Tonight was the night that Liz Gillies truly found out how much I loved her.

Liz's POV

We pulled into my street, now I was really worried. Why was Ariana bringing me here? I mean, if I was just going home, why the dressing up? There were many more cars parked at other houses in the street than usual, someone must be having a party down the road, they have massive parties about once a week anyway. We pulled into my driveway and pulled up beside someone else's car, a car I didn't recognize. It was a sports car, it was black with a silver trim, two seats and it looked like the roof folded back. Ariana got out and I gave her a questioning look, she just smiled and shrugged, leading the way to my front door. She hadn't given me my phone, my bag or anything yet, it was beginning to frustrate me, what was happening? She grabbed _my _keys out of _my _bag that she had bought assumably from _my _house and opened _my _front door. She walked inside and it was kind of dark, I stumbled over the little step I _always _forgot was there and then all the lights turned on.

"Surprise!"

I smiled as many friends and family jumped up from behind the couch. A small number of streamers hung around windows and as I glanced around, furniture had been moved and a big slab of wood had been in. It looked like a stage. There were two massive speakers set on either side, an audience like seating area formed around it. I was overwhelmed with joy and confusion. It wasn't my birthday, or Christmas, or anything like that! What was this for? Matt and Leon both wore smart suits, Leon with a purple shirt underneath and Matt wore a cream coloured shirt with a drawn on bow. Daniella Monet was dressed in a white dress that flowed down to mid calves and it was pulled in at her waist with a belt, Victoria was even there which gave me a spasm of hatred. She was wearing a white blouse and green pencil skirt with green platform shoes. She looked nice, but not nice enough for our friendship to rekindle. My mother was here, she was in jeans and a blue blouse, I went up and hugged her, going around to everyone and purposely avoiding Victoria. This was a surprise party for me, but for what for? My grandparents were even here, a few aunts, uncles, other friends, just many random people I knew. Hang on, where was Avan? As if he had heard me speak, he sauntered down the steps wearing a tuxedo. My eyes brushed over him, his dress pants, his white tight shirt and his smart jacket. I took in a deep breath and our eyes met, his dark brown gazing into mine with an intense stare. I just wanted to go up to him and hug, run away, kiss, everything. He strode over to me and caressed my cheek but didn't kiss me. He looked a little scared like I was going to slap him. I saw this in his eyes, realizing that he had expected me to. If he hadn't had carried me into the hospital last night I would have considered running out the door as soon as he walked down the stairs. Everyone sat down as Avan went up to the stage, grabbing the guitar leaning against the speaker. He pulled out a microphone from behind it, it was already connected. And then, he started to speak.

"Hello everyone" he said in that typical Avan voice. "I firstly, want to thank you all for coming. I want everyone important to Liz to know one thing, so mum, grand-dad, Victorious Cast, friends, everyone, listen up. There is one thing she probably hasn't told you that the man talking to you right now is desperately and inescapably in love with her. However, this love has been stretched, it has been beaten down by some obstacles, and I considered not pursuing, but then I realised that Liz, you are in fact my other half" he paused and looked at me, I felt tears of adoration well up in my eyes. A rational part of me was saying to storm out and remember what he had done but I stayed, wanting to hear the rest, I saw the relief in his eyes as he realised my little mental conflict and resolution and he continued,

"You, Liz, are the reason I woke up every day for the past year of filming Victorious. You are the reason I have never felt bored while on set, even working until the early hours of morning. You are the reason that I live, that I survive and I feel everyone in this room should know that.

"Three weeks ago, there was a sleepover at Ariana's house and something happened and I saw the pain in your eyes and thought I had died. When I saw your eyes that night, I thought my soul had left me. I want you to know, whatever you thought, it didn't happen, I swear on my own mother's grave, I swear on the life of the human race, that anything you assumed of the image before you, was not real. Three weeks on, I still feel like death, I considered ending it all, but then I realised I would just be as miserable without you up in heaven. So I waited, and waited, hoping maybe I could talk to you. But the pain in your eyes, it slashed at me, making me feel like the worst man in the world.

"I want you to know, right now, that until the day old age takes me, I am yours. I am yours forever babe"

Tears were now pooling on the lap of my dress and I couldn't take it anymore, I kicked my heels off and ran up to him. I pressed my lips to his and heard everyone's cheering and awe's. He wrapped his strong arms around my waist and picked me up, my legs wrapped around his waist, under his jacket. He broke it slightly and looked into my eyes,

"Elizabeth Egan Gillies, I will always love you and you are honestly the most beautiful and talented person I have ever met"

"I love you too" I spluttered, causing a cheer from the crowd of relatives and friends.

"Your eyes look like a sunset on the ocean, and I haven't finished yet, I still have to say one more thing"

"Okay" I whispered, I went to let my legs down but he grabbed them and carried me to my seat. I blushed as he put me down and then walked back up to the stage. He grabbed his guitar and the chair next to the speaker and sat down on it. He plugged a chord into the bottom of his guitar and adjusted his microphone to reach his now sitting self.

"This is a song I wrote Liz, I must give thanks to the following artists: The Rolling Stones, Tracey Chapman, Ed Sheeran and Adele. They somewhat assisted in this" He smiled before he started plucking a beautiful melody. His fingers fluttered on the strings creating one of the most stunning sounds I had ever heard and then his gorgeous voice filled the air and he began to sing.

_Those wild horses so strong_

_Couldn't drag me away from you_

_So I wrote you this song_

_Hope you'll understand too_

_How much I'm in love with you_

_Your eyes turn from green to blue in the spring_

_You're the one I want to wake up next to_

_You'll be my queen, I'll be your king_

_Even got a fast car to take you_

_Anywhere, cause that's how much I'm in love with you_

_Yes, I dare you to let me be your one and only_

_Just as long as you never change the way you laugh_

_You're the only one who can cure my lonely_

_And potentially be the world's biggest star_

_That's how much I'm in love with you_

_You're my little bird, my sunshine_

_I hope we never question this love again, ever_

_Our hearts forever combined_

_I love it when your lips taste like strawberries and vanilla_

_It's just how much I love you_

_So, Elizabeth Gillies, will you take me_

_Once more as your knight in shining armor_

_Yes, I have hurt you but I am pleading_

_Let's start from the ground floor _

_I'm rising up from black and blue_

_I promise we will never again fall through_

_And when we look back and review_

_You will see I have never stopped loving you_

He finished and everyone in the room was speechless. My mouth was agape, along with Ariana, my mother, just everyone in the room was in some form of shock at his submission of adoration towards me. He stood up and placed his guitar down and then went back to the microphone.

"Thank you everyone" everyone automatically broke into cheers, applause and screams. I didn't say or do anything, he loved me. I couldn't stop saying it to myself, Avan actually loved me. He walked down to me and kneeled down and kissed my hands. He stood and bought me up with him, he started to lead me away from everyone. No one seemed to care, they must obviously know this was what was planned to happen next, maybe? I grabbed my shoes off the floor and let him drag me towards the door. Before he reached door I pushed him against the wall and pushed myself against him. Our bodies rubbed against each other and I felt at home as our fingers entwined and our lips met. He cupped my face with his other hand and we were both breathing deeply and raggedly. I pushed myself closer and closer to him, unable to say how much I loved the song. It had touched me, it had triggered the love that had never been lost inside of me. He picked me up once more and opened the front door, trotted down the porch steps and stopped in front of the car. We slowly broke apart and he motioned to the sports car.

I looked at him questionably and then he said,

"Liz, I have a fast car, I want to take you to anywhere, we don't have to drive too far, maybe just across the border and into the city, it's fast enough so we can fly away, I've made the decision and I'm in love with you" I sighed in happiness and sap as I leant across and pecked him once more before sliding into the fast car. I felt like I was at the conclusion of some romantic comedy as Avan jumped in, revved up the engine and put his free hand in mine.

**Hope you all loved Avan's plan, it took me a while to come up with what he could possibly do! What will they do now! AND GUESS WHAT, his plan isn't over yet! There is more folks haha – what do you think he will do with her next, now that he has wooed her for a while? PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!**

**P.S. I realise Liz did those covers after this given time period, but I am just pretending she didn't for the purposes of his song and other things, so please forgive me as I realise I have time lapsed there! Sorry!**

**P.P.S. For those wondering, I did write the song, just thought it would be cute! **

**P.P.S.S(whatever) Going camping for three days, so hope this chapter keeps you have for that long, will be back with an extra long chapter upon return! Love you guys, Bee xoxo**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	14. Paradise

**Disclaimer: I don't own Elavan or Liz or Avan or… Victorious D= but you know, maybe one day C=**

**Hey guys, hope you enjoy and please review! C=**

Chapter 14: Paradise

Liz's POV

I leant back into the comfortable leather car seat as my hand entwined with Avan's next to the hand break. We drove along the highway, the sun setting neatly over the glittering ocean. I had no idea where he was taking me to, but I honestly didn't care. Anything that happened from now was a bonus, I had no idea how he could make this afternoon better. He had confessed his love in front of everyone that meant something to me, used my favourite songs in the lyrics of a song he had written me and was now taking me to some unknown destination that was no doubt romantic. The car silently sped along the asphalt road and then it took a small turn off into the bushy trees. I glanced at the exit and didn't recognize it. The trees got thicker and thicker and the road got rougher and rougher. The road turned into a narrow two lane, two way paths as we stayed at the same speed of ninety km/h. His hands traced circles on my palm as he spun the wheel with ease around corners and glided his foot on and off the accelerator. After a few minutes of looking out at the slowly blackening sky and canopy of dense and thick trees, I asked,

"So, are you going to tell me where you are taking me?"I fluttered my eyelashes towards him and gave him a small smile. He squeezed my hand and smiled,

"Nope" he answered, popping the p with his tongue. I sighed and looked out the window and then tried a new angle,

"Did I mention that you look really sexy in that tux", I uttered seductively, tracing his fingers through mine. He laughed, his head tipping back slightly,

"I'm not telling you anything!" I ripped my hand out of his and crossed my arms immaturely,

"A little hint?" I asked playfully.

"Okay" he said tilting his head to the left,

"That was easy" I joked,

"Do you want me to tell you or-"

"No, no – go!" I interrupted, raising my hands in defense and urging him to continue. He smiled.

"Firstly, it's somewhere you have never been before and well, I'm really hoping you like it"

"Are you sure I have never been there?"

"Positive" I smiled and leant back in the seat. Somewhere I had never been? Somewhere that he would take me that I had never been? I had no idea. I glanced out at the now black sky, the stars gleaming and the trees blowing against the soft night air.

We had been driving for about an hour already and had entered this bush land about twenty minutes ago. Where were we going? The trees weren't as dense now and I think I could see small squares of light off in the distance. There were a few rows of square lights for a few minutes and then the gleams were very rare. After another ten minutes of rare square lights, we turned around a sharp corner and drove uphill. We turned another sharp corner and then pulled to a stop. I glanced outside and saw a feint light hanging from the front of what looked like a cabin.

Avan sighed and slipped the keys out of the ignition, gladly glancing out his window. I squinted and could see that we were parked to the side of a house, or something similar. He jumped out of the car and came around to my side, pulling the door open for me.

"Madame?" he gestured, bowing as he opened the door and offering his hand. I laughed and took his hand, climbing out of the low car. He gripped my hands and pulled me to the back of the car, he popped the boot and grabbed out two bags. One bag I recognized as my blue and white striped duffel bag. He slung both over his shoulders and walked to the front of the cabin, which I now noticed was made of completely wood, mainly logs. The small light I had seen was the little lantern hanging next to the large front door. His hand jingled the keys as he tried to find the right one amongst the few that he had, finally he found it and slipped it into the keyhole. The large door swung open to reveal a beautiful cozy cabin. There was a cream coloured couch and a lazy boy chair in front of a coffee table and large open fireplace, embedded in the brick slab of wall. Every other surface was made of rounded wood planks and logs. There was a small kitchen with a two seated oak table inside; a door from the kitchen led to the bathroom and then just left of us was a bedroom. There was one more door next to the bathroom door, but I wasn't sure what that was. It was beautiful, the fireplace already had small firewood stacked up beside it and on the table there was a chocolate fountain with neatly cut strawberries. I inhaled deeply, trying to take all of it in. Avan went and placed the bags in the bedroom and then came back and hugged me from behind,

"So, do you like it?"

"I love it, it's amazing" I said back, turning to try and glance up into his eyes. He spun me around and kissed me, pulling me tightly against him.

"What do you want to do first?" he said against my lips. I just shrugged against him and he chuckled.

"I know" he said. I went to ask him what he was thinking but it was too late. He had yanked me by the hand towards the unknown door in the kitchen.

"Avan?" I questioned.

"Liz!" he mimicked; I laughed and slapped his back. He opened the door and smiled back at me as I was met by a beautiful sight. There was about a 100m distance between a lake and the house. Lanterns were placed on either side about a metre apart on both sides, leading down to the audibly splashing sounds of the waterfall and the lake. I gaped as he walked down the lantern lit path, my hand in his. The small candles in the lanterns flickered brightly, a guiding light down to the crystal clear lake. There were large rocks surrounding it and off one, there was a light trickling of a waterfall. Avan picked me up and the next thing I knew, I heard splashing as he waded through the water and then threw me backwards into it. I fell backwards into the warm dark water, my back only just hitting the bottom. I stood up and was chest deep and Avan was right next to me, his white shirt sticking to his chest and abs. He had thrown his jacket out onto the grass. I looked around and saw we were in a small lake, half surrounded by large rocks and trees and there was a small waterfall, splashing into it. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me to him; I floated easily towards him and wrapped my legs around his hips. He pulled me under water and kissed me, I giggled as we kissed underwater, the bubbles from my mouth hitting our cheeks. He pulled me back out, running his hands up and down my leg and we each took a breath. His hand rested under my ear, half cupping my face and my hand was tangled in his thick wet hair. I leant forward, pushing against him and he fell backwards. His body slowly floating to the bottom, he used his hands to claw backwards, closer to the edge. His head was just out of the water, resting on the thick dirt surrounding the lake. I straddled him, our lips parting and closing in unison, hands roaming. His hands came to my back and gradually slid down the zip of my dress. I ripped the shirt off his chest and he giggled,

"Bit feisty Liz?"

"Well, I-"I began,

"I love it" he whispered seductively against my lips and I smiled, clawing my hands down his bare chest. He groaned against my lips as he slowly slid off the dress I was wearing. He rolled us over, hovering over me and looking deep into my eyes. He then kissed me passionately, his hands pulling me closer by the small of my back as mine wrapped around his neck. He began to unbutton his pants to reveal a drenched pair of silky black boxers. We were both now in our underwear and the feeling of our light bodies rubbing together in the water was no doubt arousing. We lay in the water for another hour or so, half of the time we spent kissing, the other half we decided to be daredevils. We climbed the rocks and jumped over the waterfall into the deep lake, our splashes sending waves of water over the other person. We laughed and after a few jumps, decided to go inside. The breeze was chilly and we were starting to shiver against the cool water. We picked up our clothes and Avan placed an arm around my shoulder as we trudged back up the candle lit path to the divine cabin.

We both sat down on the couch, still wet. He went over to the radio and placed a CD inside; Ed Sheeran started to softly play out of the speakers of the stereo. He lit the fire with some matches and placed a few chunks of wood inside. He left the fireplace door open and I was immediately met by a wave of heat against my chilled skin. Avan came and sat next to me, wrapping his arm around me, our skin leisurely toasting beside each other with the warmth from each other and the crackling fire. The fire shone flashing shadows against the wooden walls and the soft sound of music in the background created a perfect mood. I leant my head on his chest as his arms snaked around me. My wet grey and black underwear slowly drying against me and I could feel his boxers already dried out. My eyelids fluttered against him as I slowly blinked and tickled his chest with my breathing. His breath blew small strands of my hair against others on the top of my head and I felt at home, comfortable on the rising and falling of his tanned chest. His hands ran through my dark hair, unknotting the loose strands at the bottom, and then trailed down my back. The fire had now heated up the whole living room and 'The A Team' was just about to end. I looked up into his deep brown eyes and felt my heart melt as he gave me a loving smile. The song stopped and skipped to the next one, how ironic. 'Kiss Me' by Ed Sheeran started to play and Avan smiled, his thumb running over my bottom lip.

"I think I'm in love with you" he uttered and I smiled,

"I think I am too" he grinned and pressed his lips to mine. His warm hand cupped my cheek and my hands twisted in his hair. He picked me up, my legs wrapping around his hips and carried me to the bedroom. He threw the blanket cover back and laid me down, his lips hungrily parting with mine. His tongue demanded entrance as he crawled on top of me and I granted him entry. His tongue swam against my lower lip and he ran his hands up my side. I cupped his face and neck, pulling him closer to me as our bodies mashed together on the spongy bed. He trailed kisses down my chest and stomach, his hands dancing against my thighs. He came back up, our lips reconnecting and my hands gripping the hard muscles of his shoulders. Our breathing became more ragged as we pushed ourselves closer against one another and our kisses got more heated. His hands flew behind my back and tapped the clasp of my bra; I smiled against his lips as he gradually undid it. He pulled it off my shoulders and tossed it onto the floor. One of his arms snaked around me back and the other hand gripped one of my breasts. I arched my back as he began to knead my breasts, pinching the nipples and sending blissful waves throughout my body. I groaned as his lips suckled at my chest and I began to take off my underwear. He began to take off his and a few seconds later; our underwear was twisted together on the wooden floors. I felt his hardened member against my lower stomach as he kissed me playfully. I twisted us over and hovered over him, my breasts pushed against his chest, his hands resting on the bottom of my back. I bit my lip, I was eager and I knew he was too. He must have seen the look in my eyes because he reached over to the draws beside the bed. He pulled out a small packet of something and then looked up at me.

"Are you sure?" he asked me. He knew I was a virgin, and … regretfully I had found out he was one too. This was the first time for both of us. Honestly, I couldn't think of a better person to do it with.

I nodded and rolled over onto the bed, looking up at him. A small layer of sweat was glittering on his forehead and chest; I could feel it on myself too.

"Okay" he whispered, in an excited but cautious tone. I smiled at him and reassured him,

"Seriously, I'm ready; there is no other person I would rather make love to, than you Avan"

He smiled, "Me neither". He ripped open the small condom packet and threw it on the bedside table. His fingers shook as he stretched the condom over his already large and hardened member. It made a slapping sound as it reached the bottom and he looked at me. He impatiently rolled on top of me and kissed me. We both giggled against each other's mouths as our hands roamed over each other's bodies. I was ready for this.

He sat up a bit on his knees, his hands beside my shoulders, his thick dark hair hanging low over his face as he glanced down at us. He positioned his manhood over me, teasing my entrance. I moaned and gripped his shoulders as my body sent waves of anxiety and excitement all in one hit throughout me. He slowly entered me; it was a painful but amazing feeling. He thrust slowly in and then out and then in and then out. I could feel the walls of me tightening around him, as I moaned loudly with each drive. His lips dived down to mine as he thrust inside of me again, he groaned hungrily against my mouth and I felt butterflies in my stomach. He filled me, he completed me, the pain was gone and all that was there was pure paradise. He gripped the headboard and went deeper and harder as our bodies both adjusted to each other.

"Oh, Liz" he grunted sexily, his eyes closing. My eyes fluttered and I arched my back, giving him more access. Our bodies, now layered with sweat, rubbed over each other, the feeling of one another sending ravenous pulses throughout me. I tore his face down to mine and pressed my lips against his, voraciously melding my mouth with his. I widened my legs and felt him push deeper and I let out another noisy sigh. He was now panting loudly with each thrust and my body was quivering as I realised we were both close to our climaxes. He pumped harder and faster inside of me, my mouth widening and my eyes squeezing shut as he continued to spoil me with kisses. I groaned loudly and screamed out his name as I reached my climax, my body quivering in delight as he reached his too. He leant down on top of me, both of us panting against each other. He removed his member from me and then rolled over, slipping his arms around me. We were both still panting, our bodies trembling with joy and satisfied desires. He kissed my forehead and ran a hand through my hair, pulling me closer as we both fell asleep.

Avan's POV

I woke up to find Liz's hot breath tickling my chest, her arm draped across my stomach and my arm wrapped around her waist. I felt her bare skin against me, her breasts against my side and her dark hair wildly splayed on the cotton pillows. I shifted under her, slipping my hand away from her waist and putting my feet on the cool wooden floors. I slowly tapped against the floor as I crept into the kitchen. I opened the pantry and pulled out the food I had driven here yesterday morning. I opened the packaging and placed the gluten free choc-chip muffins in the microwave. It cooked slowly and then made a little beeping sound as it finished. I walked into the bedroom and placed the muffin on the bedside table and a small note that read, '_Good Morning Beautiful'. _I walked over to the other side of the bed, grabbed my underwear off the ground and slipped them on. I pulled a pair of jeans out of the small overnight bag I had bought and slipped them on too. I grabbed the now dry clothes we had worn last night from outside the back door and folded them. I placed her dress in her duffel bag and my jacket, pants and white shirt in mine. I grabbed Liz's jeans and a black singlet out of her bag for her to get changed into when she woke up. I lugged the other bags out to the car, the cool morning breeze chilling my bare chest. I popped the boot and placed the bags inside and slamming it shut. I ran my hand through my hair as I walked back inside, Liz stood in the doorway of the kitchen, her underwear on and the muffin in her hand.

"You're so cheesy Avan" she smiled, her white teeth gleaming and her lips stretching into one of the most beautiful sights I would see.

"Yeah well, I try" I joked, running my hands through my hair.

"What time is it?" She asked, taking a bite out of the muffin.

"Eleven"

"Already? God, I haven't slept in that long in a while"

"Maybe because you were tired" I said mockingly, she narrowed her eyes at me playfully. She took another bite from her muffin and sauntered over to the couch. "I think your mother wants you home by four" I continued. I sat down next to her, wrapping my arm around her, the feel of her bare skin sending tingles throughout my body. She nodded, still chewing.

"And considering it takes two hours to get home to your place what do you want to do until about one-thirty?"

"Do you have any movies?" she asked, looking up innocently.

"Stupid question" I grinned, squeezing her shoulders.

"Stupid person for still sitting here when you could be picking a movie" she replied, beaming up at me.

"Stupid comeback"

"Stupid topic of conversation to begin with"

"Stupid response when you asked if I had any movies"

"Stupid way to make me look… stupid" she laughed and I got up and picked a movie out of the cupboard. I slipped Love Actually into the DVD player and shut all the blinds. The light from the television filled up the house and I went back down to the couch, draping my arms around Liz.

We watched the movie in peace, a few little sniggers at jokes within it and then it was already time to pack up, get changed and leave. We drove home, talking casually about careless things, no awkward discussions about last night which made me the happiest man alive. I dropped her off at her house, already missing her as she jumped out of the car and jogged up the porch steps. I smiled at her and backed out of the driveway, her smile being the last thing I saw as I pulled out onto the busy streets and drove home.

**Hope you liked, next chapter will be the last D= I know, it all sadly coming to an end, but after this there will be a Bade FanFic to look forward to! C= Please review and let me know what you REALLY want to happen in the last chapter and I just want to thank you all so much for reviewing and just reading – THANKS GUYS! **


	15. Eighteen

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything mentioned in this story, besides the storyline itself **

**Hey everybody, sadly this is the last chapter of Behind the Scenes. I want to thank everyone so much for reading, reviewing, personal messaging and just liking it. It means so much and if you liked this, or you like Bade or Victorious, please keep checking my page for a new story. It will be a Bade story and I have come up with a VERY interesting storyline. **

**Please enjoy this last chapter and even though it's the last one, please review and tell me what you thought! I love you all! **

Chapter 15: Eighteen

Liz's POV

I walked through the front door and was greeted by my mother. She gave me a tight hug, a smile plastered on her face but she wasn't completely happy, I could see through her so easily.

She saw me; she knew I could read her like a book so she just came out with it.

"Ariana told me what happened… everything that happened" she looked down; it wasn't that she looked disappointed, it was a slight disappointment but also there was sadness.

"I'm sorry, I just. I didn't know what to do"

"Why didn't you talk to me?" she looked hurt, that's why she was sad, because I didn't tell her about my childish love life issues?

"I didn't feel I could"

"That was my favourite bottle, Liz" she smiled, she had obviously gotten over it, the night here to herself last night. Thank God, I was hoping she wasn't angry.

"You're not angry?"

"Just that you felt trapped, that you didn't feel like you could talk to me. I'm just glad that you're okay and…" she paused, looking up at me. "I know you are old enough to make your own, _responsible _decisions"

Oh God, I knew where she was heading with this.

"And I hope that last night, all alone with Avan you were responsible and safe and-"

"Mum?"

"Because I know all these teenage hormones must be driving you crazy and-"

"Mum!"

"You know I went through all of that too, so if there is anything you want to talk about I am very happy to-"

"_MUM!_ " I squealed, finally making her listen to me. "I'm fine and there is no need to talk about anything. Everything was just fine" I could see the confused look on her face, trying to figure out whether she still needed to give me the birds and the bees talk or whether she needed to face the facts like every other parent.

"Okay?" she whispered,

"Okay" I smiled, pecking her on the cheek before walking up the stairs to my room. I dumped my bag beside my bed, pulled out this week's script from my draws and began to rehearse my lines.

Avan's POV

I drove into the rough gravel driveway of my house, jumped out of the car and slung my bag over my shoulder. The sports car was due back tomorrow, the hire place was right next to the set of _Victorious _so I was just going to return it tomorrow morning. I walked up the backdoor steps and slung the door open, my mother and father sat comfortably on the couch together watching the horse races live.

"Darling, how was it?" my mother asked sweetly, her dark brown eyes gazing up at me. My father's balding head turned towards me slowly and he also smiled.

"Perfect" was all I said. Both their faces lit up and they leisurely got off the couch and waddled over to me, taking me into a hug.

"I told you, you would get her back!" my father said, patting my shoulder. I just smiled and nodded gleefully, as I walked down the winding staircase. I dumped my bag beside my bed and got out and started to rehearse my lines for the episode this week. It was '_The Wood',_ and I was especially excited because Liz and I had a cute Beck and Jade kiss for the credits of the storyline television sitcom within the show. I lay back down onto the bed, crossing one leg over the other and held the script above me, just reading the scenes with Liz and me, over and over.

Ariana's POV

I combed my fingers through my long red hair, glancing into the mirror, touching up my make up simultaneously. I wasn't in this week's episode; I had to go to New York with my brother for the majority of the week. My large pink suitcase sat open on my bed, clothes and accessories piling out of the top. I stood up and zipped it up, just managing to squeeze everything in. I was leaving tonight and as soon as we landed we were going straight for a function in some fancy restaurant. I wore a blue dress; thick straps, low cut, squeezed in at the waist, and puffed out from the mid thigh down to my knees. I slipped on the sparkling silver shoes I was wearing, wrapped a sparkly silver bow in my hair and a long silver chunky necklace around my neck. I grabbed my bag and walked out of my bedroom, the wheels rolling heavily under the weight of clothes, shoes and accessories in the suitcase. It bumped on each step as I cautiously and slowly stepped down the staircase where my brother was waiting with his and our mother's suitcase in his hands. He wore dark formal jeans and a purple button up shirt, a straight black tie around the collar. Our mother walked hurriedly from the dining room in a long black and simplistic dress with red shoes and a red necklace. We all smiled at each other and trodded outside to the car, excited to visit New York once more.

We drove silently, occasionally laughing at jokes Frankie would tell as he drove. I hoped Avan had managed to convince Liz how much he loved her, I'm pretty sure he had, considering her initial reaction to his little speech. He had told me everything whilst I had sat in the hospital waiting for her to wake. I could understand her point of view, if I had walked in on that I would have reacted the same, but I believed Avan and was now slightly angry at Victoria. Why had she done that? I mean, the whole cast were guessing there was something going on between them. I didn't know whether to be full blown enraged at her reaction on two of my closest friends. It was good I was going to New York for a week, getting away from the drama. Hopefully, upon return, Victoria had reasoned with them and Avan and Liz were happy and accepted Victoria's apology, if she did apologise. God, we were what, eighteen? This was drama over love; I didn't even know love existed at this age. I leant back in the seat and remembered what Avan had said to Liz; obviously love did exist at this age.

_-Monday Morning, on set of Victorious-_

Liz's POV

We were running through the lines of a few different scenes when Dan called Avan and I aside.

"Okay guys, we need to make a little intro trailer thing for the fake television show on this week's episode" he explained, we both nodded. "We need a little clip of you guys kissing and then Avan, roll your eyes as Liz is walking behind you"

His lip pulled up to one side, that cute smile that I loved and I nudged him and smiled up at him.

"No problem" Avan said and walked to the top of the stairs, me behind him.

"Just from here?" I asked and Dan and the director nodded. The director signalled us to go and I threw my arms in the air as if I was saying something as we slowly trudged down the stairs. I saw Avan's head tip back slightly as he, assumably, rolled his eyes. We got to the bottom of the stairs and turned towards each other.

"Okay, that's great guys" the director said, talking for a few minutes with the producers and Dan Schneider. I turned to Avan and traced my fingers along the buttons on his shirt and he pecked my nose and I giggled. God, I just giggled, that's so girly. The director suddenly broke up our little moment and Dan called,

"Alright, now cute little kiss for the camera" he smiled and we laughed back at him before turning towards each other.

"Action!"

We leant towards each other, smiles both on our lips. Sparks flew as they collided and we parted and reconnected, our bodies pressed against each other. We went on for about ten seconds, you know, just in case.

"Alright!" the director called, breaking up our little moment of bliss. We smiled at each other and walked back to our dressing rooms to prepare for the scene about to be rehearsed.

Victoria's POV

I watched as they kissed. A smile plastered on their faces, their hands connecting, his hand playing with hers beneath the camera's eye. The sparks that flew when they kissed was almost visible, the bliss almost noticeable beneath their closed eyes, what was I doing? What had I done? Why had I tried to break them up? They were meant for each other and I had stood in the way, it was so unlike me. I walked back to my dressing room and sat down on the stool inside, staring angrily at myself in the mirror. What had I achieved by that? Yes, I had made out with Avan, sat on top of him like in my wildest dreams. However, was it worth losing the trust of Liz, the friendship I had shared with Avan, the respect of the majority of the cast? No. It wasn't. I ran my hands through my hair and stood up, walking to the dressing rooms of Liz and Avan, sorry already written all over my face. Reality had kicked in and I had realised that love at the age of eighteen actually does exist.

Avan's POV

Victoria had apologised to me and I could tell that she meant it. I hugged her and then she left, to apologise to Liz. I sat in my dressing room, not needing to leave for another twenty minutes, many thoughts running through my head. My father and mother had met when they were eighteen and knew from the moment they saw each other that they were meant for each other. I had always laughed at it, but now, I completely understood. From the moment I saw Liz walk onto set and say her first line with me, sing her first song, dance her first dance and just say hello to me. I knew who she was. It turns out that true love does exist, even at the age of eighteen.

_-Little flash forward to Ariana's POV, New York, Thursday-_

Ariana's POV

I walked into yet another fancy restaurant with my mother and brother, all of us dressed in yet another elegant outfit. Frankie had gotten a promotion and was offered to run his own musical in New York, which he quickly agreed to and everyone was ecstatic for him. I sat down next to my mother, and after a few minutes the waiter had taken everyone's meal orders. The people who had promoted Frankie sat across from us, their slick hair and smart suits screamed official and business-like. I downed the lemonade I had ordered in one go and regretfully had to pee straight afterward. I whispered to my mother,

"Can I be excused, I need to pee"

She smiled at me, "Of course! It's round that corner"

"Excuse me" I exclaimed to all the business-like people at the table and started walking in the direction of the bathrooms. I glanced down at my phone to find another message from Liz, telling me how much the Victorious cast had missed me and were looking forward to me seeing this week's episode. I laughed and didn't realise where I was walking until I ran into someone, tripping over their feet and almost bringing us both down the carpeted floor.

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry! I just-"I started, looking up at the man I had crashed into. I gaped as I looked into the gorgeous eyes of Graham Phillips. He smiled down at me as he recognised me as well, taking me into a hug.

"Ariana, it's so good to see you!" he exclaimed, his strong arms pulling me closer as I wrapped mine around his waist. We were just outside the bathroom hallway, clear from prying eyes thankfully, I hope they hadn't seen our little collision. I smiled at him,

"Graham, I have missed you so much!"

"It's been too long, we should catch up" he smiled down at me; his hands still lingered on my arms which sent tingles along my shoulders.

"We should"

"When are you here until?" he asked,

"Saturday" I realised, my smile dropping.

"Tomorrow night it is, text me where you are staying and I'll pick you up at seven. Wear whatever you want, you'll look beautiful anyway" he smiled at me before pecking me on the cheek and leaving me love struck in the bathroom hallway, my cheeks flushed and my eyes wide with joy.

I walked unsteadily towards the bathroom as my body tingled with anxiety and eagerness for tomorrow night. I finally understood the whole young love thing, turns out you might just be able to find true love at eighteen.

Liz's POV

This week's episode was a rap. Avan and I headed back to his house in his worn down truck. It was no fast car, but I still loved it. We sung to The Rolling Stones on the way home, laughing as we both impersonated Jagger and his dance moves.

We cuddled on the couch, pressing the play button as the awesome theme music to _Requiem for a Dream_ began to play, filling the downstairs area with sound. His lips brushed my hairline and my hands continuously ran over his stomach. We sat like this for a while, watching the movie and still staying like this after it finished. It seemed perfect. Every moment I spent with Avan was real and it felt right, I couldn't imagine myself with any other person.

It seems that true love does exist and it can in fact be found at the young age of eighteen.

**That's all folks! I hope you enjoyed it – I know it wasn't any grand finale; I just wanted to give a concluding chapter to you all. Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter and the whole story. I will be posting a Bade Fan Fiction shortly; stay tuned and I love you all! **

**P.S If you didn't know who Graham Phillips was: He was in the musical 13 with Liz and Ariana, he apparently had an off-screen relationship with her whilst filming the musical and I believe they are currently dating, according to Graham's formspring, also I think they make an adorable couple.**


End file.
